New Beginnings
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: He was killed at thirteen. Saved by a man with a sword, sent to a strange new land, meeting a demi-god. What perils, laughs, and adventures await our favorite blond as he tries to survive in the sereitei, and more? Bleach x-over Pairing Undecided VOTE!
1. Moving In

"GIIIII!" The monstrous beast fell, cleaved in two before its jaws could sink shut upon its victim.

"Che, what a small fry, and just an adjuchas at that. And I came to the real world for this?"

He looked to the left and right, as if searching for something.

"Damn, and it looks like that other one got away."

Snarling, he slashed at the ground-

And nearly hit the lost soul, who still got rapped by the flat edge of the blade, and knocked to the ground. Stars passed before his eyes, and through the shaggy mane of spiky blond hair,a large welt rose up on his head.

"Ow." The teen whined, rubbing his head, the broken chain at his chest rattling as he struggled to his feet. "What was that...

The words died in his throat, strangled away, as he found himself blinking up at the towering hulk of a man, whose hair was styled into long, thick spikes, and whose very shadow seemed to eclipse the sun itself. "Who're you?"

"Eh?" His left eye, for the other was covered by an eyepatch of some sort, just now seemed to notice the blond, and looked down in some small annoyance. " What's this? Tch. Didn't see ya there gaki."

"Hey, a lost soul!" Chirped a voice, and the boy now noticed a young girl with pink hair, perched on the man's shoulder. She sorta looked like Sakura-chan, thanks to her pink hair, but that was about the only resemblance she shared with the intimidating kunoichi. " Kenny," She cast an inquisitive stare to the man, "Hey, we should be performing a kounso, to send him on his way, right?

He held up his sword, and looked at the boy over it, seeming to talk to himself.

"Might as well. Yamamoto's gonna give me an earful if I just leave em."

He raised his sword high, holding it with is left hand.

"H-Hey!" The boy stammered, throwing up both hands in protest, going pale from fright! "What're you-

"Oh stop whining!" The man barked, bringing his blade down!

The teen yelped in surprise as instead of slicing him in half...

A hilt was pressed to his head.

A mark appeared there, accompanied by a wave of drowsiness.

"What...the...

He slumped to the ground, looking up at the man and the girl.

The man with the black shihakusho, and torn white haori grinned, exposing sharp teeth on the firm features of his face.

"Later blondie!" The little girl waved to him as his vision began to fade. "I hope we meet again sometime!"

--

_Wake up!_

"Gah!" He yelped, as he came too, and found himself staring at a giant door, not too different from the Kyuubi's cage, but the bar's on this cell were bent and twisted, leaving him to face a gaping twisting hole, as if the cell's prisoner had....

Too late, he felt the ground shaking behind him.

Escaped.

_Are you frightened, boy? _A voice whispered in his ear, and a second later, said boy froze, his sapphire blue eyes going wide. However, before he could curse himself a thousand times over for NOT registering the immense killing intent surging out behind him...

A large shadow loomed behind him, even more terrifying than that of the man who'd saved him from that hideous masked creature of before. _I said...are you afraid?_ Though his legs still refused to move, the blond _could_ tell was that it was roughly humanoid in shape, and had two large wings.

But even if he could've moved, he dared not, though he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

To say he was scared, was a massive understatement.

He was scared shitless!

"A-And you are?"

_I am a facet of yourself, boy. _Rumbled the creature, its voice harsh and grating, yet gentle, as if it could go between extreme kindness and saddistic violence in a heartbeat._ All that noise, not to mention your fluctuating spiritual pressure, from your battle, I could not help but notice you._

"Great, _really specific." _He rolled his eyes angrily, sighing in exasperation, and wishing he was back home in his bed, instead of this creepy place. "Why does everybody have to be so damn vague?! What the hell is this, and where am I-

_SILENCE! _It roared!

He yelped and cowered, but stood where he was.

Then a gravely response was forthcoming from the massive entity that towered over him, its shadow seemed to eclipse the moon itself. Now, it sounded downright _furious_. _You dare to mock me?!_ Yeah, definitely angry, not that he cared. _Insolent pup, you will regret-_

He cut the entity off, in no particular mood for a long winded speech. " Hey! You gonna tell me your name or what?"

_A name? _It paused, then rumbled in amusement, a deep dark chuckle escaping its throat to rattle at the arrancar's ears. When he could finally hear its voice again, the monstrosity actually sounded amused. _So that is what you seek of me, that is what you dare to ask? My name?_

"Um...yeah?" He responded, hopelessly confused by now.

The ground shook as it took half a step backward, and extended its scaly wings to their full length.

_I am called by many names little one, too many to count, and too many to properly recall. _Another disturbing chuckle, and he could've _sworn_ the thing was grinning._ But you, you who have summoned me, may wish to face me when you speak, so that you may refer to me by me proper title._

Now that his legs could finally move, the chunin slowly turned in place, and despite the many gruesome sights he had seen during his time as a shinobi, he found himself face to face with a sight that easily topped all of that, and could only be described as demon spawned from the fires of hell itself.

The male, for one could easily tell its gender, not only by its deep gravelly voice, but muscular build underneath all that plated, black armor that served as its skin, stood a good foot taller than him, and he was five foot eight himself, and had both arms crossed before its chest, making its broad shoulders appear even broader than they already were.

Fierce violet radiated from its eye sockets, bellying a keen intellect despite its savage appearance, and its jawline, covered by a plated segment of it, prevented him from telling whether the creature was smiling or not, but right now, he was more focused on staying concious...

_I am Amon, God of Wrath._

He blinked.

_'Huh? I couldn't hear his name..._

Its eyes reflected sadness now tapped him in the chest with one clawed finger.

_Now, before I send you on your way, give me your name._

"My name?"

_Did I stutter?_

Why would a monster want to know _his_ name?

"Naruto." He managed to utter, nearly suffocated by the entity's prescence now. "Naruto Uzumaki."

_Well then, give my regard to the Kyuubi._

"Huh?!"

A door appeared to his left, actually, it looked more like a portal of white, a stark difference in this black corridor. _We shall meet again soon enough, Naruto. _The demon pushed him towards the portal, not seeming to care whether the jinchuuriki was dragging his feet ._Now off with you! I shall speak to you once you find your way into the Sereitei and give you further instructions then!_

With a rough shove, he was cast through!

And then the world faded to white.


	2. Moving On

When he finally came to, Naruto found himself standing in a dirty, dusty street with several shacks, some to his left, and several more to the right. In the distance was another section, and this one seemed to be better off than the others. But his mind was too busy taking in the rest of his surroundings to truly notice the lavish buildings in the distance.

His clothes of before were gone, and instead, he found himself wearing a basic hakama for leg wear, with a shihakusho over top that, and with black zaori socks and sandals serving to complete his outfit. Lastly, slung over his shoulders, was a red haori, with series of elaborate kanji's embroidered around the sleeves and shoulders, then the symbol for zero, was clearly emblazoned there upon his back.

_Now_, he noticed it.

"Is this that Serei-whatever place that guy told me about?"

"Oi! Incoming!" Too late, he noticed a young boy with red hair in a ponytail running his way, and by then he'd already collided with Naruto. Despite his small size, the kid hit like a ton of bricks, spinning the blond about, and causing them both to fall on their rear.

The food the lad had been cradling in his arms, now went flying, and hit Naruto clear on the head, falling into his lap a second later. It was a hard stick of bread, and wet fish, which still smelled _very_fresh, much to his charign.

"Ow!" They both whined, picked themselves up to glare at each other, or in Naruto's case, he glared _down_ at the boy, for he was taller than him. "Watch where you're going!" They both snapped at the same time, and this only made them angrier.

"I was here first blondie!" The redhead snarled, grabbing back the loaf of bread, and the ripe fish with an indignant expression as he scrambled. "So gimme whatever food you have and apologize right now!"

"Hey hey!" Naruto shot back just as angry, if not more so, for the attitude of this little punk,"_You_ were the one who ran into _me_ _first _tattoo boy, so you're the one who should be saying sorry! And I don't have any food so you can just forget it!"

Much to Naruto's surprise, the boy didn't yell back. No, for some reason now, he was staring intently

"Hey, that outfit...

Blinking, Naruto gave him an angry look.

"Eh? What's wrong with what I'm wearing, huh?!"

"N-Nothing!" The boy sputtered, suddenly respectful and giving a low bow. "N-Nothing at all, shinigami-san!"

Briefly missing his favorite colors of orange and blue, and wondering what on earth a shinigami was, he shivered a bit, as a gust swept over them. It was cold he noted, but the shihakusho and hakama sheltered him from the worst of the weather, barring the occasional shiver.

The boy however, wore a ragged pair of wool shorts, and a sleeveless flannel shirt, both of which were _not_ designed to protect him from the chilly winter atmosphere.

"Here." He took off the long haori he wore, and made as if to drape it about the boy's shoulders. "It'll keep you warm."

Surprisingly, when he did so, _another _haori simply popped into existence, settling itself back over the blonde's shoulders. Startled, Naruto thought about throwing it away, but the warm comforting feeling it gave him was too good to pass up.

The redhaird boy looked like he was about to take the gift, but hesitated.

"Why?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly.

"Hehe, you kinda remind me of well, _me_ when I was your age." A wistful, almost sad look could be seen in his eyes now. "Back then, only one person treated me as an equal, and when he died, nobody showed me any kindness, which is why I eventually, well died."

He nodded to himself, as if he was agreeing with someone.

"So right now, now that I've gotten a second chance, I figure that I'll do all that I can to prevent that happening to anybody else, and make sure nobody's left to face the world all by themselves!" He slapped a fist into his open palm, adding emphasis to his words. "No matter what! Believe it!"

As he said his trademark phrase, he flashed the boy a thumb's up and a wide, infectious grin, which soon caught hold of the redhead, who was smiling as well.

"Ne, what's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki!" He declared, getting some of his previous shinobi swagger back, more inspired by his own speech, then anything else.

The boy nodded, and took the haori from him. "Renji Abarai." Unfolding it, he briefly huddled within it, an awed expression in his eyes, and a wide grin slowly creeping upon his face as his body warmed up.

"Heh, you're alright. For a soul reaper that is."

More voices drew Naruto's attention to one of the more broken down shacks. At first, he really wasn't going to do anything, but then the scent of food wafted across his nose, drawing a piteous growl from his stomach.

"Agh, why am I so damn hungry...

"Didn't you bring any food with you?"

"Um...I forgot it?" He ventured, deciding just to play along here.

"Well then, c'mon!" The one known as Renji laughed and taking him by the wrist, led him forward. "We'll share our meal with you as thanks!"

_'We?'_

Allowing himself to be led along, he noticed bundles of cloth scattered about which, upon closer inspection, were actually _people_, trying to shelter themselves from the elements.

But the wind, which somehow didn't bother Naruto, and wasn't bothering Renji, now that he had a jacket of sorts, was tearing right through them, and the poor folk eyed the duo enviously.

Closing his eyes, he suppressed a shiver, and looked away from the beggars, most of whom grumbled complaints, a few even muttering something about shinigami, whatever that was.

_Ah, I see you made it. _Rumbled a voice, and Naruto froze, his eyes going wide as they beheld a familiar face. There he was, the giant figure of before, standing in the furthermost corner of the shack. His giant wings were folded tightly to his body, and this honestly made him look almost human in the dim lighting. _Rather, you're halfway there._

Taking notice of the stunned expression Naruto wore, the demon rose from where he stood, and slowly waded through the crowd of people. As he went, his form simply phased through those who were in his way, as if they weren't really there.

It wasn't long till he stood before the door, his massive form blocking the view of the denizens within.

Slowly, he hunched down, and Naruto quickly stepped back to give him a wide berth as he ducked through the archway, his wings unfurling a moment later as he rose to his full towering height. As those massive wings unfolded, they nearly beat the blond down the with a gust of wind, though he somehow managed to stand his ground, which Amon noted with some small mirth. _And I see you've already made a friend. Well done._

Everyone seemed to have froze, and the demon laughed aloud at the surprised look Naruto wore, looking this way and that, only to find that the colors of the world had also faded to grey, with him and Amon being the only exceptions. _They cannot hear us boy, so speak what you will, and I will answer your questions._

"Fine! You can start with where the hell am I?!"

_A world where heaven and hell is an ideal…_The monster chuckled softly, its eyes taking on a more sinister gleam, as if it were actually _at home_ in this cold, frigid world. _A world where spiritual powers contend with Hollows and soul reapers, some who are a mixture of a demon and a ghost.... the corrupted souls of human beings who feed on humans to ease their pain and become stronger, others, who keep the peace._

"Nani?!" He shrieked furiously! "Speak English already you crazy bat!"

A tick mark throbbed on Amon's forehead.

_A_ bat _you say? Oh, how very clever._ The monster countered, its tone dripping with sarcasm, glowing eyes narrowing to mere pinpricks of violet brilliance, as its claws clacked together menacingly. _Perhaps this 'bat' should just fly back to his cave and leave you here to die since you seem to be so well off on your own?_

"No no!" Naruto panicked, and waved both hands rapidly, tone ferverent as the demon began to turn away. "C'mon, don't just leave me here! Jeez, I'm sorry about the bat comment! I'll never call you it again, I _swear_!"

_That's better. _Chuckled Amon, turning in place briefly uncrossing his arms to lean against a nearby building, and then crossing them again. It was an natural human gesture, which only made him seem all the more eerie and unreal despite his appearance. _But from now on, I want you to refer to me by Kami, that is, until you can finally hear my name._

"Grr...fine." He relented, secretly fuming inside.

_Say it or I'm leaving._

"Okay okay! Alright Kami-san! I didn't mean to call you a bat!"

_Much better. _The demon responded in a pleased tone, and the tension seemed to ease somewhat as it took up a more relaxed position against the building.

_The main source of energy here is Reishi. _Amon held up a clawed digit and it began to glow blue, then lowered it, as if he'd had second thoughts. _But we'll discus that matter at another time._

Naruto had to bite his lip to keep himself from interrupting.

_Those who contend with the hollows, like the monster which nearly devoured you, are Shinigami, a race of spiritual beings that act as enforcers and 'government' if you will, and all who share similar supernatural powers. _

Amon shook himself now, and the chitinous armor that was his skin rattled from the movement, emitting a bone rattling popping sound as all his joints snapped in just the right places before speaking again._ They are souls with a high level of innate Spiritual Energy, recruited from the ranks of the residents and nobility of Soul Society._

Naruto found himself nodding.

"Okay....

_Like all spirits, they cannot be detected by normal humans. Shinigami use their Zanpaktou, supernatural swords that are the manifestation of their owners' power, to perform soul burials on Pluses. Shinigami also use their Zanpakutō as well as magic known as Kidō to fight their archrivals, the Hollows._

"Right...

_Shinigami are divided into several class unseated officers who aren't strong enough to be apart of the official squad of individual, seated officers who are numbered from ten to one or something in that order. First, Vice-Captain and finally captain but you'll learn more about that when you get there.'_

"So....you live here, I guess?"

The demon took on a wistful tone as he spoke. Yes. _Once, long ago I did call this place my own...and its the place where you'll most likely end up, the eigtieth district of Rukongai. Rukongai itself is the largest portion of Soul Society and the most populated. Just so you know, it's divided into 320 districts each numbered in descending order on how far they are from the center; this results in the higher-numerated (and farther) districts decaying into slums._

"Wait, if you grew up here, then how did you...

The hard glare he was given told him to shut his yap.

_I'm giving you this history lesson for your sake, not mine. Do you want me to continue or not?_

"Sorry."

_As I was saying, District 1 is peaceful and lawful, while District 80 is a hardscrabble, violent, crime-infested area with more than its share of villains and scum, much like myself. There is no indication that the Shinigami or any other agencies patrol the streets of Rukongai, and as a result, the citizenry are mainly responsible for their day-to-day welfare._

"Eh? So you say this is one of the more peaceful places?"

_Precisely. You're going to have to do something to impress the higher ups into letting you become a Shinigami but until then I suggest you lay low and enjoy your new life. _Amon walked forward as he said this, and indicated Naruto's haori with a sweep of a hand, and the fabric glowed softly in response, _And that, is a gift. No matter how many times you remove it, you will simply gain another. It should shield you from the elements, at least until you find your way into the seireitei._

Before Naruto could ask why, Amon snapped his finger, and dissapeared in a flash of crimson crimson, traveled to Naruto's wrist, and turned into a small, seemless armband, that entrapped his right wrist.

_Show that to any shinigami you see, and they won't bother you. Its a genuine article, so they won't think you're just some substitute soul reaper. I'll speak to again, once you've found your way into the court of pure souls..._

And the hands of time moved forward.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Renji's voice suddenly pierced through the hazy fog of his mind, and Naruto was aware that he was no longer being pulled along by said boy, who had instead run aways ahead, and was tapping his foot impatiently. "And if you are, stop dragging your feet!"

"Oh," He blinked, and ran after Renji, who now led him down a nearby alleyway, then rounded a corner. "Yeah, I'm coming-

"Excuse me." He felt a hand on his shoulder suddenly, stopping him cold. Startled, he whipped back around, to face a nondescript man with brown hair and glasses. Interestingly enough, he had a hakama, shihakusho sandals and haori, just like Naruto, yet the haori he wore was a stark white.

"Might you be Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Eh...yeah?"

"Here."

He was abruptly handed a bag full of bread.

"What's this?"

The man tilted the glasses back up upon his face.

"A gift." The stranger smiled kindly, then turned to go, raising a hand as he went, and calling out over his shoulder: "But don't tell anyone, alright?"

"NARUTO!"

"Um thanks, gotta go!" The jinchuuriki took the bag, slung it over his shoulder, and ran in the direction Renji had gone, nearly bowling over a set of trash cans as he scurried to keep up with his new friend. However, when he turned the bend, he nearly ran over Renji, who was stuck to the spot, eyes going wide.

"Hmm?"

Before him, stood a skinny looking man, holding a jagged piece of metal. "That's quite a bit of food ya got there, punk." He drawled, with a southern accent, and looked to be about twenty, though aside from his shaggy black hair, and large muscles, there wasn't really anything special about him.

However, when he took a menacing step towards Renji, and alarm bell went off in Naruto's head as he eyed the loaves of bread in the boy's arms and reached for them. "Maybe I oughta take it off your hands-

A hand slapped his wrist, pushing him away.

"Hey," Naruto suggested, standing squarely between the man and Renji, with the former also surprised at his clothes. "Why don't we just share? There's no need for you to take all his food."

"Ha! Get real shinigami!" The unamed man laughed! "I got a better idea! Why don't I just kill the both of ya then take it all for myself!"

_'Well, so much for laying low...._

"Kage Bunshin."

Naruto was pleased to see that he still retained all of his shinobi abilities from the Chunin exams, as a trio of dopplegangers now poofed into existence. "H-Huh?!" The man gasped, taking a step back. "Is that something your zanpaktou can do?!"

_'Jeez, what the heck is that?'_

Without giving an answer, the clones bum-rushed the man, who was too surprised to put up much of a fight, and by the time he could, they'd already taken the sharp shard away from him, and pinned the fellow to the ground.

"W-What the?! You little punk, lemme go!"

"Not on your life!"

Renji winced and closed his eyes as the trio of clones effortlessly beat the thief senseless, then stuffed his body in a mound of snow, which woke him up FAST. His legs kicked and writhed at the air, but he was unable to break free, much to their amusement.

Apparently, all that extra bulk the burgular had _was _just for show, as the Narutos' kicked the sharp shard away, and it clattered out of sight into the snowy streets.

He breathed a sigh of relief and the clones vanished.

"Cool!" Renji cried aloud! "How did you-

"Sh!" Naruto warned him, waving his hands rapidly. "Keep it down-

"A-Arigatou." A voice interrupted his hushed protests, and caused both blond and redhead to blink in surprise.

"Eh?" He looked aways behind the man, and saw a young girl in a tattered kimono."Oh! Are you alright?!" Renji pushed past him, and rushed to help the girl to her feet. Icy blue eyes stared up at him, but her most noticeable feature was her long strawberry blond hair.

"Who are you?" She asked timidly, and this caused Renjit to blush, if only very slightly. "Um...I'm...

"This is Renji." Naruto answered for him, stepping back into view as he made his presence known to the girl. "And I'm Naruto. Are you okay?"

She managed a nod, and shakily stood up.

"Rangiku Matsumoto. That's my name."

"Hey, Renji...Naruto began...

The redhead sighed, his small shoulders slumping in exasperation. The blond chuckled sheepishly, even though he was technically the older one here.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can find more food to make up for it! Promise!"

"Fine. Hey, wanna come eat with us?" Renji grumbled under his breath, still refusing to meet Rangiku's inquisitive stare. "Our place isn't too far from here, so...can you walk?"

As he said this, his gaze traveled down to her bruised right leg, which didn't seem to be at the right angle. Clearly she needed some medical attention, or the bone would never heal.

"Aha! I know!" Naruto snapped his fingers, beaming brightly, and placed both hands in a cross shape again. "Kage Bunshin!"

Another clone appeared, and scooped up all the food Renji had dropped. Then the original, knelt down beside Rangiku.

"Hey, is it okay if I move you?"

She managed a nod, and he gingerly scooped her up, and allowed her to ride on his back, via locking her arms round his neck, whilst he held her legs.

"Hey, Naruto-san." Renji began-

"Tch, you're making me feel old, Renji!" The jinchuuriki laughed, his eyes squinting as a wide grin all but covered his face. "You just call me Naruto and I'll just call you Renji, that way we're even!"

He extended a hand as he said this, its meaning all too clear, and the youth was quick to catch on. "Yeah, we're even." Renji laughed as he said this, and grinning bumped fists with his new friend, his gaze traveling to the dark cloudy sky moments later.

And finally...

Snow began to fall.

--

"Renji!" A young girl with short black hair, and even shorter stature, cried aloud as the unlikely trio came in view of the small fire. She preceded this with a glomp attack that pushed the redhead back a step. "You're okay!"

"A' course!" He snapped, feigning bravado and acting like a tough guy. "And look who I brought!" As he said this, he pointed towards Naruto, who by this point was still carrying the large bag, the contents of which Renji thought they had 'borrowed' from vendor, who had given them to Naruto out of courtesy for the 'shinigami'.

Rukia turned to look at Naruto, and her eyes went wide in surprise.

_'A soul reaper?! Here?'_

Then she turned round and violently hit Renji over the head.

"Baka!"

"Ow!" Renji rubbed at his head, where a large welt now rose from his mane of red hair, whilst in the background, Naruto gently set Rangiku down on a nearby log, and asked her how she was feeling, and where the pain in her leg was. "Whaddya doin' that for Rukia?!"

"We won't have enough food for anyone else! What were you thinking?!"

"Actually...He interrupted quietly.

Naruto revealed the many loaves of bread from the bag he carried by unshouldering it. The bag itself unfurled into a cloth, and the bread, a pile of it nearly being as tall as the blond himself, tumbled out upon it. Rukia's violet blue eyes tripled at the sight.

"I brought plenty." He simply replied, in answer to the unspoke question. "Eat as much as you want."

--

(Sometime later)

As the trio hurriedly devoured their meal, Naruto absentmindedly chewed on a hunk of the fish they had cooked up for him, and he had to admit, it was pretty good. Of course, he'd had to assure Rukia that he _was _a shinigami, for the girl seemed to doubt him almost immediately, harking on the fact that he didn't have a sword as all soul reapers did, and all this despite Renji's and Rangiku's insistence that he _was_ a good person.

"So, what brings a shinigami out here to Rukongai?" Renji asked, fixing Naruto with a stare once they'd eaten their fill.

"Yeah," Added Rukia with a skeptical expression, clearly still wary of the blond. "You guys don't usually come back here once you've left the Rukon district."

"Do you come from one of the noble houses?" Rangiku ventured with a curious look in her eyes.

_'Uh-oh! What am I gonna say?! I can't lie to them, but if I tell the truth..._

**Kit, listen carefully.**

_'Oh, NOW you decide to help me!' _He mentally hissed at the nine tailed fox, finally feeling its presence for the first time since he came here._ 'Where were you when I was fighting for my life against Gaara?!'_

**I helped you as much as I could boy, so do not think I was the one who got us killed! Your foolish overconfidence is the one to blame, as is that inferior tadpole Gamabunta for not lending us more aid!**

_'Hey! Don't turn this around on me-_

**Enough! Do you want the aid of my verbal eloquence or not?!**

_'Your...what?'_

Pain exploded in his cranium as the fox all but howled till his host had gone deaf.

**IMBECILE! Must I dumb it down for you?! I'm offering to help you get out of their questions!**

_'Oh. Well why didn't you just say so?!'_

**I did-Oh nevermind, just move over!**

_'Wha-hey!'_

A strange, icy sensation washed over him, and he felt his mouth moving of its own accord.

"Well, I actually came here for some peace and quiet. I wanted to get away from it all."

"Huh?" The three children all seemed surprised by his answer, but it was Renji who voiced the obvious question, and sounded quite surprised to boot. "You thought you could get peace and quiet out here?!"

_'Real smooth, stupid fox. You've made it worse!'_

**And I suppose you can do better, gaki?!**

_'...Darn it.'_

"Yeah, I didn't expect to be as violent as when I'd left it."

Rukia's frown eased somewhat, though she still seemed skeptical.

"So _were_you born here in the rukon district, or are you really from one of the noble families?"

"Me? A noble? No way." He snorted and waved one hand in the air, an annoyed, dismissive gesture. "Besides, I wouldn't know _or care_ for that matter, about the first thing all those prideful pompous busybodies occupy themselves and their time with."

The three now looked at him with admiration, and the fox grinned sadistically back at Naruto, in his mind's eye.

**Better?**

_'I hate you.'_

"Then...are you going back anytime soon?" Rangiku asked shyly.

_'Haha!' _Naruto crowed, even though he knew it was stupid, he wanted to see the stupid fox get stumped for once, regardless of whether he was the one to end up taking the fall._ 'Let's see you talk your way out of this one!'_

**Oh really? That demon said it himself. You, stupid little kit, are going to District Eighty, remember? Besides, maybe we can find someone there who knows how to get us back to that blasted leaf village.**

He recalled his fight with Gaara, which had ended in both their deaths.

_'Darnit! I forgot about that...._

"Well, not for awhile anyways." He found himself saying as he stood up to stretch. "I have to go to district eighty to get myself noticed, but right now, I'm not in any rush."

"Noticed?"

_'Ack!'_

**It's all yours kit...**Cackled Kyuubi as he faded back to his cage, curious to see just how this played out.

"Well....um...I'm trying to make a name for myself before I go back."

It'd be a miracle if they believed that one.

"Oh!" Rangiku nodded once. "That explains it."

"So...you're gonna be here for awhile?" Renji asked again.

Naruto paused to look up at the stars, which were briefly seen as the clouds parted, and the snow stopped falling. Well, there wasn't really any rush, now that he thought of it. Now, he could see the full moon, and its light shone down on him peacefully.

Peace.

Something he was in great need of.

"Yeah. I guess I'll stick around here for awhile...

--

(Two years later)

So much time had passed since then. He'd all but forgotten about his goal, and instead had devoted his full attention to teaching them how to survive. Eventually, they had found out that he wasn't really a soul reaper, but when he had singlehandedly fought off a horde of stray hollows, it had more than proved what he was, and despite the lie, it only brought their little group closer together.

Still time passed, and the seasons changed, until our story resumes some time later.

Naruto, now at the healthy age of fifteen and around five foot eleven, muttered something under his breath as he stared intently at a pile of firewood, the hardened features of his face set into a deep scowl. "This time...

He held up a palm, and focused, holding his breath until his entire hand glowed a dim red.

"Hado #31: Shot of red fire!"

As expected, the small sphere of red burst from his palm, and set the wood ablaze, casting the blond in the dim red glow. Quietly, he poked at it with a stick, allowing the heated branches to pop and crackle as the flames spread along their length, and only then did he allow himself a small smirk.

"Looks like my concentration improved. I don't need to use the spirit chant anymore....

"Just like that." He said aloud to Rukia, who attempted to duplicate the feat, but on a pile of trash, rather than a jumble of damp firewood. "Focus, picture yourself leaping into a dark circle.... She used the incantation, but instead of a flame, a bolt of white shot from her finger.

"Byakurai!"

The trash vaporized upon contact with the white lightning, and Rukia stared on in awe at the power she had used. Naruto nodded sagely and stepped slightly to the side and ahead of her.

One hand ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Just like that." He removed his hand from her head, to scratch at his own, and gave a low whistle as he stared at the small crater she'd made. "Jeez, you're making such progress, I'd have to say kido is your specialty... I might have to borrow more kido scrolls from Hinamori....

A wide grin spread over her face, and she was about to speak-

"Oi! Naruto-sensei!"

Naruto looked up to see Renji, who had an excited look in his eyes, running up to him, a small knapsack slung over his slim shoulders. After two years, he still wasn't that tall, but neither was he short. He, like Rangiku and Rukia was still struggling somewhere between teenager, and adolescent, but unlike them, he was just starting to build up some muscle on top of all that skin and bone. But it looked like he had something to say, and so, Naruto paused from tending to the fire, and spared him a glance. "Something on your mind?"

The youth paused to catch his breath, which drew a chuckle from his mentor.

"Easy, I'm not going anywhere."

"But...that's just it!" He gasped out.

His eyes narrowed slightly, for he had a bad feeling about this...

"Nani?"

"Why don't we come with you?"

Rangiku, who had been boiling water on a second fire nearby, dropped the makeshift pot, gasped and yelped as she accidentally burnt her right hand. "Renji!" She hissed out, making an X motion with her arms, wincing from the burn, "Don't!"

Naruto beckoned her over.

"Here, let me see your arm. You've got a burn."

"But sensei... she pouted

"No butts. Over here. Now."

"Hai." She sighed, and skipped over to him.

"You said come with me. With me to where?" He turned his gaze to Matsumoto's wrist, and muttered an incantation. "By the power within me, heal!" Slowly, the burned flesh returned to its normal healthy tan hue, and he released Rangiku's arm.

After he overcame the awe of witnessing such a feat, Renji found his voice again.

"To west Rukon, remember?"

"No." Naruto was quick to protest, and paused from tending to the fire. "I've spent all this time teaching you three how to defend yourselves, and you want to just throw your lives away?" He slammed his hand against a nearby building, cracking it, the wall, and then the entire foundation itself, to rubble. "Absolutely not!"

"But sensei!" Renji argued right back, pointing a finger at his best friend, whom, over time, had become his teacher. "You _have_ the ability to become a soul reaper and all of us know it! Why haven't you gone and taken the test?!"

"I have my reasons."

"Then take us with you!"

"No."

"He's right... And are you out of your _mind _Renji?!" Rukia, still shrieked, horrified, angry, and sad, all at the same time as both hands flew to her face, covering her mouth. "Or are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?!"

"So? If I want to be a soul reaper, then I gotta take risks, right?" He defended himself with these words, and a cocky grin. "This is just one step down that road, am I right?!"

"No! Not at your age!" Naruto insisted vehemently, and found himself agreeing with Rukia. "Besides, this is something I have to do _myself_. If it's as dangerous as you say, then I might even get myself killed."

The mood became somber at this.

"Look," He sighed, stirring the pot in which their dinner was being prepared. "I already know what's waiting for me there," He sighed, hating himself for being forced to either leave these kids behind to die, or worse, bring them with him, and risk having them outright slaughtered. "And honestly, I'd rather not have any part of it."

"But sensei!"

"No but's!" He barked, and it came out worse than it should have been. "I have absolutely no intention of-

"You're scared!"

"What?" His tone became frosty.

"I said you're afraid, damnit!" Renji burst out, and Rukia went stiff as Naruto rose to his feet. "You're life's right there, waiting for you to take it, but you don't have the balls to grab it!"

"I had the _balls _to take care of you three." Naruto spit back, reaching for the band on his arm. "I raised you, and taught you everything I ever learned."

Renji however, did not stop.

"Then why?! Why don't you have the balls to let us go, like you did Hinamori?!"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Would I?! Why don't you come at me and we'll see if you can even-

Clink.

Naruto removed the bracelet, and the air became thick with spiritual pressure, causing the very air itself to spark and hiss with electricity. A look of surprise flickered across Rukia's face, whilst Rangiku's eyes widened in surprised as well.

_'His reaitsu...It's at least vice-captain level!'_

The full brunt of the reiatsu _shoved _Renji to his knees, and left him gasping for air, as it pressed him flat to the floor, as if desired to grind his very body into dust. It was only when Naruto put the bracelet back on his wrist, that he was able to breathe, or even think clearly.

"Say that again." He whispered, voice growing louder with every syllable as his student struggled to his feet. "But know that if you do, if you are foolish enough to come at me with your current strength, Renji, it'll be a fight to the death."

Renji swallowed once, the sweat dripping down his brow.

"S-Screw you!"

Silence reigned for a time.

"I see." He finally sighed, looking over the three of them slowly, then shaking his head. "Jeez, I can't believe it. You three grew up with me even noticing, how did I miss that?"

Not much of a choice there.

"Renji." He muttered under his breath. "You were right. I guess its about time I let the three of you go. Like I said, I've taught you what little I know, and well...I guess that was the best I could do."

"You taught us well, sensei." Replied Rukia, giving him a quick hug, and blushing furiously as she pulled away.

"Did I?" He sighed, beginning to gather his things, which wasn't much to begin with, for he'd acquired only one or two things he really considered valuable, in the last year. "Meh, guess I'll never know, huh?"

A straw hat, for shade a cane reinforced with a curved hook of barbed wire, at its tip for defense and a black cloak that he'd sometimes wear over his haori to avoid being noticed, these were the things he took, along with a few loaves of bread, and a canteen of water he'd fashioned from bamboo and scrap metal. He slipped on his sandals, which by this time, were old and worn from excessive use.

"Thanks." He bowed, and as a parting gift, gave both her and Rangiku two kido scrolls, which he'd been saving for a rainy day, and to Renji, he gave a long bundle of cloth.

"Here. You have no idea what I went through to get this."

The redhead unwound the fabric, and was struck speechless. There, nestled in the cloth, was a long sword, with a red hilt, and square guard, complete with a thin red sheathe in which it was held. His mouth worked silently, and when words escaped him, he just stared blankly at the sword, and took it with trembling fingers

"You manifested your zanpaktou awhile ago, without even noticing." Naruto informed as the youth tied the blade to his waist. " I've kept it hidden from you until you were ready, but now, I feel you've finally earned the right to use it." That being done, he turned to go. "I really wish I coulda spent more time with you guys," He tipped his hat down, its rim covering his eyes, "But I guess this is where we part." A cool spring breeze ran through the four of them, and he glanced over his shoulder at the children one last time.

"I'll see you three again. Make no mistake about it."

But they still felt as if something needed to be said.

"Thank you sensei, thank you for everything!" Rangiku shouted at his back, cupping her mouth with both hands so she could be heard, and voicing their feelings with that simple declaration of gratitude. "We'll pay you back somehow, I promise!" In response, he raised a hand while he walked away into the distance, slowly growing smaller as he walked away into the setting sun. "No thanks needed, Matsumoto." He called back. "My reward was, and always will be, watching you and Rukia continue to grow into beautiful young women."

Rukia started in surprise, and Rangiku turned a bright pink, both of them at a loss for words.

And then in a swirl of wind he was gone.

--

(Preview)

_You're late. _Rumbled Amon, as he appeared before the blond, who took a swig from his canteen. _Very late._

"I know. I had something I needed to take care of."

Interest flashed in the demon's eyes, though his voice was filled with scorn.

_Ah, so THAT was what you did. You wasted all these days training those brats of yours. _Deep, grating laughter escaped his throat, though it did not frighten the blond as it once had._ And here I'd thought you'd actually forgotten the task at hand._

"It wasn't exactly wasted. I learned a great deal from those three, and not just techniques."

_Honestly, I expected you to come here right away, not make me wait two and half years. _The pleasant mood faded, as the demon uncross his arms, and was abruptly replaced by one of high tension, thick enough to be cut with a zanpaktou.

_Are you prepared for your trial? Once you accept it, there is no going back._

He rolled his shoulders, and sighed as he popped the joints in his neck. "I'm tired of running away from my life. I say bring it on, I might as well get it over with and out of the way.

More laughter.

_Bold words. __Tell me, have you realized my name yet?_

A toothy shark-like smile spread across the blonde's face. "Of course."

Amon smiled beneath the plate that covered his mouth. _Good. But merely knowing my name will not be enough to best me._ His entire form glowed a deep, dazzling red, and both wings spread themselves to their full length, spreading a huge shadow on the ground behind him. _If you truly wish to even understand me, then you will have to face far worse then this-_

Naruto laughed, and it was a calm one.

"You gonna talk all day, _Amon_?" He breathed, proving that he did indeed know the demon's name. "I thought you had a trial ready for me, not a lecture."

Amon laughed, a deep booming laugh, that echoed through the air, as his shadow began to _move_.

_Then let us begin!_

A loud roar was heard....

And a giant monster reared its ugly head from the shadows!

**Oh boy! Naruto's finally on his way now, neh? And yes, I know there may be some inconsistencies timeline wise, but Aside from Zaraki being a captain, and a few extra bleach characters in the academy, there won't be that much time distortion, promise! (Note the hat looks like Kyoraku's)**


	3. Moving Up

District Eighty.

Well, it wasn't exactly a sight for sore eyes, especially in the evening light.

Scattered about were several run down shacks, most of which didn't look to be very sturdy, rather, it looked like they'd be blown down by the slightest breeze, judging from the constant patches and boarded up windows.

The people, those that did not hide their faces from him, eyed the stranger with open contept, disdain, sadness, and in some of the more disturbing cases, _open lust_. These people were little more than animals, in human form. There was no shred of decency to be found in them, nor did the weak killer intent in the air, permeated by a sense of hoplesness, make him feel at home in this desolate district.

"Hey boys, check out the freak show!"

"Hey there handsome! Come over here will ya?"

Apparently they knew no respect, even towards a fully armed captain of the thirteen court guard squads.

_'Ya-re Ya-re, how did I get stuck looking for that gaki? I'd rather be sharing a drink with Jushirou..._

He was so set on tuning them all out, that he nearly missed the one question that stood out amongst all the insults and profanities.

"Do you have any food sir?"

He turned his gaze around found a young girl in his path. Her scruffy black hair was matted with dirt and grime, her face covered in dirt from which dull grey eyes stared up at him. She wore a tattered kimono, and wide spectacled glasses. She was completely out of place here, and that was what made him stop, insteading of pressing on as he once would have. Smiling kindly, he knelt down, reached into the sack tied to his back, pulled out a loaf of bread that Lisa made him bring, and held it out to her, ignoring the many heated glares he received in turn.

"Here."

Her eyes went wide, and with trembling fingers, she took the bread, and held it up to her mouth. However, she did not simply dig in, and instead eyed him warily fearfully, as if she were afraid this was some cruel trick, and he'd snatch the food back out of her little fingers.

However, when he stood back up, she hastily stuffed the bread into her mouth, and within a second of chewing, it was gone. Her face seemed to regain some of its color now, and as she wiped away the crumbs from her mouth, he found himself asking a very familiair question.

"Child, where are your parents at this late hour? Surely they're worried about you, hmm?"

She stopped what she was doing. and took a small step forwards, hope in her eyes.

"A-Are you one of them?"

The teen blinked in surprised, stunned.

"You...never knew your parents?"

She shook her head slowly.

Almost immediately, he took pity upon the young one.

"What's your name?"

"N-Nanao Ise."

"Ise Nanao, huh?" He tilted the hat upward to reveal his face, which was a caring one, and full of kindness. "My my, that's a beautiful name, a name fit for a princess." She stared up at him blankly, tilting her head to one side in confusion, and made no move to do anything else. "Tell me, what's a princess doing in a place like this?"

She blinked slowly. that is until he introduced himself

"Names Shunsui Kyoraku."

She started at that name, and he chuckled.

"Ah, so you know who I am, do you?"

She nodded rapidly.

"Well then Nanao, why don't I take you someplace fitting for a princess? Have you ever heard of the sereitei-

A loud rattling sound cut him off, and Nanao gave a small squeak of surprise as he scooped her up into his arms...

Narrowly avoiding the doom blast that vaporized the spot they had been a second ago.

Tsking, Kyoraku looked slightly north, where a massive hollow monster with many heads was being beset upon by a teen with a uniquely shapped weapon. Even as he looked on, a dazzling red flash of cero exploded from one mouth, only to be swatted aside by the figure, the doom blast arcing harmlessly into the sky.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

**(Five minutes earlier)**

Many of the more surly bystanders threw far more explicit insults at the cloaked figure as he slowly made his way through the ruined streets with his hat tipped down to hide his face. Suppressing a shudder, and doing his best to ignore their verbal jabs and jibes, he still continued his steady pace along the road, which wasn't really anything nothing more than dirt road, beaten in by the constant traffic of the slums.

_"You're late." _Rumbled Amon, looking up from his perch at the gate, unfurling his wings as he beheld his guest for the first time in two years. _Very late."_ And he didn't look like he was excited to see the boy, not by the way his eyes narrowed into slits and the way he dragged out the words. _I was starting to think you'd never even come at all,_ boy_._

Naruto tipped up his hat, exposing a small smile, set in a calm face. "Well I'm here, aren't I? Though I didn't really expect you to still be here." Amon laughed, a deep grating sound as always, _So right you are!_ and many of the not so spiritual aware denizens looked around in panic. With a violent gust of wind, he swept down from his perch, landing only a flew inches from the blond, who nonchalantly took a swig from his canteen in response.

"I know. I had something I needed to take care of."

Interest flashed in the demon's eyes, though his voice was filled with scorn.

_Ah, so THAT was what you did. You wasted all these days training those brats of yours. _Deep, grating laughter escaped his throat, though it did not frighten the blond as it once had._ And here I'd thought you'd actually forgotten the task at hand._

"It wasn't exactly wasted. I learned a great deal from those three, and not just techniques."

_Honestly, I expected you to come here right away, not make me wait two and half years. _The pleasant mood faded, as the demon uncross his arms, and was abruptly replaced by one of high tension, thick enough to be cut with a zanpaktou.

_Are you prepared for your trial? Once you accept it, there is no going back._

He rolled his shoulders, and sighed as he popped the joints in his neck, the spark of life back in his eyes as he opened them again "I'm tired of running away from my life. I say bring it on, I might as well get it over with and out of the way."

More laughter.

_Bold words! __Tell me, have you realized my name yet?_

A toothy shark-like smile spread across the blonde's face in the growing shadows.

"Of course."

Amon smiled beneath the plate that covered his mouth. _Good. But merely knowing my name will not be enough to best me._ His entire form glowed a deep, dazzling red, and both wings spread themselves to their full length, spreading a huge shadow on the ground behind him. _If you truly wish to even understand me, then you will have to face far worse then this-_

Naruto laughed, and it was a calm one.

"You gonna talk all day, _Amon, god of wrath_?" He breathed, deliberately drawing the lengthy title out, and proving that he did indeed know the demon's name, and enjoyed surprising the chaotic god with this knowledge. "I thought you had a trial ready for me, not a lecture."

Amon laughed, another deep booming laugh, that echoed through the air, as his shadow began to _move_.

_Then let us begin!_

A loud roar was heard....

And a giant monster reared its ugly head from the shadows!

"Woo boy." Naruto whistled as he found himself face to face with the beast, what could roughly be described as a multi headed hollow hydra, all three of its heads glaring at him furiously. "You didn't tell me I'd have to face one of these....

_And you have to kill it. _Reminded Amon, fading out of sight before the blond could respond.

So he readied his cane and held it before himself.

_'Tch, he's always hard to please...._

One other thought entered his mind as the dark golden eyes of the beast glared down at him, saliva dribbling from its gaping jaws while towered over him. _'Shit, this guy makes Shukaku look like a fly.' _As if sensing his thoughts, the hydra grinned and loosed an earth shattering bellow, pelting the blond with slimy saliva, and a foul odor which could only be described as _bad_ morning breath.

"This...might be a bit difficult." Naruto frowned as he shook off the green goop of its drool, but the stuff was stiff and hard to be rid off. "But at least I know who smells better here.

Its jaws clacked together, and a gurgling sound rose from its many mouths.

It took him a moment to realized what the hydra was doing, but once he'd realized it, a small tick mark had already appeared upon his forehead.

_It was laughing at him._

"Oh, so its funny now?"

The creature shrieked as he scorched its underbelly with a hado thirty one.

"You'd better save your laughter for when I send you to hell."

"Gi?" Abruptly the Hydra stopped laughing, and its heads exchanged a series of glances and sharp clacking noises, as if they were discurssing something though none of them seemed to be very pleased with what had just been said to them, judging by the combined glare that they turned upon him and arched back...

"GI!"

_'Here we go...._

Tsking, Naruto rolled to the side, losing his hat as the left head lunged first, intending to gobble him up. But instead of the satisfying crunch of bone and clesh in its mouth, the hydra head was instead rewarded with a mouthfull of tastless dirt and stone lodged firmly in its jaws. Snarling, it chomped away at the clod of earth, whilst the middle and right head turned their attention towards Naruto, who was going through a set of chants.

"Byakurai!"

Wary of the mistake its counterpart had made, both heads swayed this way and that, dodging the flurry of white lightning spells, and patiently waiting for their prey to make its decisive move first, before they comitted themselves to an attack, and until their target ran out of energy.

But the blasts kept coming. Finally, they could stand it no longer, and out of sheer desperation for food, the duo lunged! But this had been expected, and the blond lowered his smoking hand raised up his staff, just as they were within striking range.

Surprised, the right head reeled back with only the staff prying its mouth open, and Naruto holding on for dear life as he was thrown violently about. But try as it might, and though it whipped around violently, it could not dislodge the staff which kept its jaws from shutting...

"Soukatsui!"

And kept it from evading the pale fire crash that now roasted it from the inside out rocketing mercilessly down its throat like a firecracker, while its eyes went wide in horror. Like a bag of popcorn, its neck _burst_ wide open, spraying gallons of green gore about the slums, coating buildings and souls alike in the foul goop in the mist the fire had created.

"Bring forth the night: AMON!"

Instantly, what was left of the cane shattered, spreading another fine mist about the blond, who flipped away from the belly of the beast, to land smoothly in a crouch upon the ground. "Friggin sweet." The blond smirked, beholding his released zanpaktou for the very first time in his life. "You have good taste Amon, I'll give you that."

For when the smoke had cleared, he held a huge black Zweihander in his left hand, its jagged edge smooth and rough, all at the same time. A chain dangled from that blade, and eventually ended in a large oval shield with sharpened triangular edges at the top, held firm in his right.

The left had finally managed to spit out the boulder lodged in its jaws by now, and with the middled head, turned back to their prey, shrieking loudly. But now, the blond was ready, and smirked devilishly as they hissed a challenge at their tormentor

"Come! I'm tired of playing with you!"

Swinging the shield as if it were a flail, he struck the middle head dead on as it lunged, stunning it. As the dazed head swooned about, Naruto called the shield back to him, and flicked his wrist, the shield itself sprouting _spikes _along its edge in response. With another wave of his arm, that shield was thrown like a tomahawk, spinning like a disk towards its target, carving the head, neck and all, clear down the middle before it could recover.

As both halves of the head fell, the sole remaining head screeched furiously at the loss of its brothers, and snapped at the shield, grabbing the offending weapon within its jaws. With a sharp pull of its neck, it yanked blond and chain clear off the ground, and threw him into the air.

Opening wide, it rushed up at the jinchuuriki, intending to swallow him whole and end it.

That is, until he grabbed its snout and flipped onto its head.

Pain exploded through the hollow's cranium as a blade was thrust deep into its skull.

Veering of course, the right head bucked and thrashed as he carved it down the length of its neck as he ran across the hardened scales. But Amon ran straight and true, its edge running through flesh and nerve, rending apart bone and marrow, never once stopping until the Hydra's decapitated bulk collapsed on the ground.

Landing smoothly, he turned his back to the corpse...

And that was when it started growing extra heads.

--

Soaked in blood, both his own and that of the hollow, Naruto jumped away from one mouth, only to find another waiting for him. Darting to the left, he slashed at it, and two more heads grew in place of the one he'd just sliced.

By the time the hydra had twelve heads, Naruto realized he had a problem.

_'This isn't working. I need a better strategy...._

_Trying too hard? _Amon jeered.

_'Not at all.' _He gasped aloud as its tail threw him into the air, and through a building.

_'Damnit!'_

_Must I do everything? _Amon's scornful voice could be heard within his skull now, and it sounded both annoyed and dissapointed with the jinchuuriki._ Use your instinct to fight, not your head! Slash! Rend! Kill! SLAUGHTER EVERYTHING IN SIGHT TO WIN!_

Picking himself up Naruto's eyes began to glow violet, the light shining from his eyes sockets as he had unconciously tapped into Amon. _There. Don't think, just feel. This beast should be a piece of cake for us._ His wounds healed on the spot as the aura started to blaze about him, burning him from the power.

_Now, kill!_

"Slash.....

The orb in the middle of his shield began to glow red.

"Rend...

He held the sword over it, and began to simmer.

The hydra's heads turned towards him.

"Kill....

They lunged!

"SLAUGHTER!"

Abruptly, he stapped the blade into the ground, and pulled the chain off its hilt. a gust of wind slammed into the beast, turning it on its side. Another ripped into it from above, and still the shield danced faster, as he whipped its spiked edge around in a ever tightening web, aiming for the creatures body, rather than its numerous heads.

In no time at all, it lay in chunks before him.

Whipping the shield back to himself, Naruto sealed the blade, and it took on the form of a basic katana, but with a slightly longer length than a normal zanpaktou would have, and a white hiltwrap over a black hilt.

This being done, he now noticed a black sheathe lying on the ground. Amon slid seamlessly into its new home, a perfect fit, as he placed the sword in his sash, for safekeeping, rather than walking around with a drawn blade.

Amon stepped up behind him and Narut could feel his scaly hand ruffling the smooth locks of his hair. For in his two years here, he'd opted to let part of it fall down into his face, rather than keep it spiky. He frowned, and shook himself free of the demon.

Amon chuckled now, his tone thoughtful.

_Just like that. I think I might be able to tolerate you after all, boy. Maybe even Tsukiyomi can put up with you...._

"Who-

The sound of clapping alerted him to the presence of another, and Amon vanished in a flash of light.

"That was pretty impressive."

Naruto found himself face to face with a flamboyant man wearing a shihakusho a white haori, and over that haori, a...a...

Pink kimono.

"Interesting fashion sense." He commented, arching an eyebrow, then picking his own hat back up and dusting it off. "But I think it's a little late for Halloween." But when he saw the huge gaping hole in it, he frowned, and threw it back upon the ground.

"So, do you want something?"

"You released your zanpaktou, took down an adjuchas all by yourself, and came out of it all in one piece. "The little girl sitting on his shoulder said this calmly, and Naruto was surprised at how she stood out, even amongst all the unique people he'd met thus far. She seemed calm enough, until she added: "It was amazing!"

Chucling the unnamed man scratched the back of his head.

"Well, like Nanao said, that sorta thing doesn't really occur often."

Naruto nudged past him and kept going.

"Look, I don't care about that, but if you have business with me, then out with it. I have places to be."

"Might one of those places be the court of pure souls, Naruto Uzumaki?"

He froze, and whipped his head around, sword drawn.

"Come again?"

Kyoraku laughed.

"Easy now, I'm not here to pick a fight with you. In fact, old man Yamamoto wanted me to come offer you a position."

"How do you know my name?"

"Thanks to Miss lieutenant Hinamori, you're pretty well known now." Shunsui countered jovially, enjoying the way the blonde's eyes widened at the mention of her name. "Especially after you wiped out that hive of hollows the other day." He tilted his hat down to hide his face, for dramatic effect. "In fact, you're practically a living legend here in rukongai, like it or not. "

The blond eyed him warily.

"Wait a sec, you mean...Momo's in-

Shunsui nodded sagely, an amused glint in his eyes.

"So whaddya say? Interested? I can guarantee you a warm welcome."

"In becoming a shinigami?"

"Of course."

Naruto put his sword away.

"Fine, take me there. I'll hear you out, shinigami."

**And so it begins! Naruto's joining the thirteen court guard sqauds!**


	4. Moving Forward

**Reviews are appreciated! I tried to keep everyone in character, so I apologize if anyone seems to be acting odd! remember, insert appropiate bleach music for scenes! LOL**

"So _that's_ the Sereitei?" Naruto breathed, as Kyoraku led him towards what had to be the court of pure souls. Even from this distance, it was obvious, the difference plain as night and day, black and white.

It was nothing like Rukongai.

"Impressive, ain't it?" Came the response. "But....we're not done quite yet."

"Wha?"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence...

His haste was met with what appeared to be large of granite blocks plummetting from the sky.

"OI!" He cried, digging his heels into the street, skidding to a halt, just as the plummeting wall created a barrier between the Rukongai and what was supposed to be the Seireitei. Kyoraku however, didn't look to be surprised in the least, though little Nanao stared at the wall with something akin to awe.

As the dust settled, Naruto stopped coughing and saw a huge shadow that came with a deep voice, "It's been a while since somebody tried to go through the Gate of Pure Spirits (Gate of the White Way) without a pass."

Nanao looked up at the giant, a slightly fearful look in her eyes.

"That's what I warned you about." Kyoraku sighed. "You actually have to prove yourself against him before they let you in."

"They?" Quipped Naruto, not understanding him in the least.

The dust cleared and the blond beheld a huge man that somewhat resembled an ape, and as if that wasn't odd enough, his attire, a purple hat shikakusho, along with the axe-like weapon, held in his fist took the cake.

Said man took a glance at Naruto and smashed the ground with his weapon commenting haughtily as he did so, "I hope you can entertain me, little boy. Now come at me and show me the strength you used to defeat that hollow!"

"Who is he?" Hissed Naruto under his breath, and Kyoraku promptly went into an explanation.

"This is Jidanbou, guardian of this gate." Shunsui introduced.

He explained Jidanbouto be a hero, chosen to guard one of the four gates, like the one in front of them. He also mentioned the man's impressive track record of no breach in three centuries and outrageous physical strength, therefore it was no wonder he had beaten all before him.

"Which is why its so important that you prove your strength right here."

Naruto just stalked forward anyways.

"This'll be a piece of cake."

The blond ran in, but was stopped by a single blow by Jidanbou to the ground, creating a small barricade.

Jidanbou then proceeded to explain some 'rules of the city', including the one about one-on-one duels.

"Is he done talking?" Naruto yawned to himself. "I don't need to hear all this garbage."

"Excuse me?! Are you really that rude?!"

"Depends," drawled the blond, placing one hand on Amon's hilt, ready to draw his sword, should the situation demand it. "Are you really that dumb to explain a bunch of useless rules to someone who obviously doesn't care?"

"We'll see who's the dumb one, you rude pup!" Rumbled the giant, raising one axe and bringing it down with a mighty swing...

Only to find it blocked by Amon, held upward with Naruto's right hand.

Enjoying the disbelieving look plastered over the giant's face, the blond smirked, "Attacking before I'm ready... now who's the one with no manners?"

Said man laughed heartily at his comment, the air coming out his mouth nearly blowing the blond off his feet, while Kyoraku silently held on to Nanao to keep her from being blown away. "Impressive! But can you block my second strike when none have before?!"

"Jeez, you talk too much." Came the annoyed reply.

"HERE I COME!" Jidanbou roared, swinging down...

Naruto rollled his eyes and raised his free hand.

When the smoke cleared, Naruto was holding the axe as if were a paperweight..

"What?!"

"My turn."

Jidanbou's eyes went wide as a wide gash appeared on his leg, not deep, but bleeding slightly, then another, similair cut on his chest. Naruto brought Amon, still in its sealed state, back around to hand loosely at his side.

"You'd better stop holding back if you intend to win."

Impressed that the young man was still able to fight, Jidanbou raised his arm and began to strike repeatedly, calling it the Ten-Jidan Hit Festival. Each hit caused rubble to fly around in huge chunks, with the last blow powerful enough to rend a mountain assunder, and Nanao held onto Kyoraku for dear life as the wind whipped this way and that.

But he also smiled.

"Well well...

When the dust cleared, to Jidanbou's shock and Kyoraku's expecations Naruto had blocked each hit with a calm face, as if the strikes were nothing. The only signs of injury, were a few burn marks on the hand that he'd used to defend himself.

"Was that your best?"

"Why...you....

Desperate to win, the big man brought out a second axe, clearly beginning to strain himself by this point. His face turned red from the effort, and veins began to bulge on his body, the armor on his left arm breaking off to pieces.

He called out his supposed ultimate attack, dubbed Ten-Thousand-Year Jidan-Hit Festival and attacked with both axes!

BOOM!

With a massive explosion of dust and debris, the mighty weapons struck!

Naruto's laughter echoed from the cloud of smokescreen.

"Is that it? Damn, you _are _weak."

The dust at last settling down, revealed him, holding Amon above his head with his right hand, catching the left axe. And with the bare palm of his left, he'd halted the right axe a good two feet from where it would have hit him.

Squeezing tightly, he caused the axe he held to crack.

"Sorry about your weapons."

With one flash of an attack, it was over. The strike from Amon, swung up in a diagnol arc, all but broke both axes to their handles and sent Jidanbou sailing, actually _off_ his feet and into the gate in a loud crash, creating a massive tremor, then all was still.

Jidanbou was a bit slow however, and kept bragging until he saw what happened to his weapons.

He then started crying of all things, causing Naruto to sweatdrop.

Shaking his head, the blond sheathed his blade and apologized to get him to stop crying.

"Sorry. Look, you can always get new one's."

At this Jidanbou got up and admitted defeat in an overdramatic fashion, stating that the shinigami was the first man to defeat him, so he gave his blessing for the blond to pass through the gate.

At an impressive show of strength, Jidanbou lifted the gate in one go, granted the man showed some strain on his face, as he held the heavy granite block up. Shunsui, with young Nanao still in his arms, passed under it with Naruto in tow, casting the captain a wary look, as if he suspected another trick.

"Any more surprises?"

"Nope, none at all."

--

**(Halfway to the captain's meeting)**

"Naruto-kun!"

He had just enough time to see a blur of dark headed his way, but by then, it was already too late.

"Oof!" Naruto laughed, as he was glommed/tackled by none other than Momo Hinamori. "Hey easy Momo! It's good to see you too!" She'd grabbed him in a big hug, which he now wholeheartedly returned, spinning her off her feet and bringing her back down, hands resting on her hips.

They both laughed, then embraced again.

He blushed, as she suddenly touched his face.

"Uh...um...W-What're you doing?

"Hey...your whiskers...they're gone!" She breathed, unaware of how uncomfortable she was making her best friend. "What happened?!"

"Y-Yeah...I guess they are gone." He chuckled, now realizing just where his hands were, and hastily removing them before she noticed, or kami forbid, thought he was a pervert and smacked him senseless. "I just woke up one morning and they weren't there anymore."

Shunsui saw the whole thing and chuckled, already on his way out.

"Well then, I'll leave you two to it. Vice-captain Hinamori should be able to give you a tour."

"I'd love too!" Was Momo's enthusiastic cry.

--

(Sometime later)

"Ooh, its so annoying!" Momo suddenly pouted in the middle of the tour. Currently, they were walking together for the first time in a year, both seemingly unaware of anything else in their path, as they looked at each other while walking, oblivious to all else.

He'd kept contact with her through gifts and letters, but in reality, the two of them hadn't lain eyes on each other for two years. Not since she'd been accepted into the soul reaper academy, had they talked with such enthusiasm, or been so open with another.

And in the depths of their hearts, they had to admit...

It felt pretty damn good.

Ordinarily, Naruto would've gone after Momo, but at the time, he'd felt his place was with raising Rukia, Renji and Rangiku. Actually, he'd met Momo shortly after taking those three in, and was surprised to find that she was actually around the same age as him, if only about five inches shorter.

Since they were kids at the time, it was something he'd often teased her about, and in turn, or probably just to get back at him, she'd constantly remarked about his whiskers, which had mysteriously dissapeared in the last year.

"Eh? What's annoying?"

"I'm still shorter than you!" She whined, stamping one foot against the ground. "It's not fair!"

"Ha! Too bad short stuff!" Was something he might've said last year, but now, he just smiled and nodded in confirmation of this.

"Yeah, I guess I hit another growth spurt."

"Naruto-kun!" She gasped, both hands flying to her face to stifle it.

"Now what?" He sighed.

"You didn't tease me!"

"Am I supposed to?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"N-No. You're not supposd to!" She blushed a deep pink, unable to meet his gaze for a moment, her tone becoming hushed and quiet as if she were suddenly self concious for indeed, at this moment, she was. "I'd actually prefer it if you didn't."

_'He's so...different. I know he's still Naruto, but stilll..._

"S-So how'd you make it into the Sereitei?" She finally managed to half ask, half stutter, finding her voice only after several seconds of tense, unbearable silence. "It must've been something important if you were able to get past Jidanbo like that."

"Well, first, I killed that huge hollow with Amon." He replied, patting the blade at his hip, crossing both arms behind his head and sighing wistfully at the memory of wielding such immense power, yet not being overwhelmed by it, if only through sheer willpower. "And now, old man Yama-whatever wants me to join a squad."

"So...which squad are you going to join?" Momo had a curious look in her eyes as she said this.

It was almost like she was _excited_ for him.

"Hey, I never said I'd actually _accept_ his offer." He countered lightly, giving her a fixed glare, and watched the look turned to one of indignation. At her sides, both hands slowly balled into fists, and began to tremble. "Besides, it seems like an awful lot of work."

A mistake on his part, for he'd forgotten the reason she'd become a shinigami in the first place. She wanted to go places in life, she wanted to succeed where others had failed, and her ultimate aspiration was to be like a certain captain whose name escaped him at the moment.

She tried to stop herself, but the words burst from her mouth before she could stop them.

"W-Why not?! What kind of idiot wouldn't want to join the Gotei Thirteen?! It's much better than rukongai, that's for certain!"

Oh, that was the _wrong_ thing to say, and she knew it, realized her foolish folly all too late. The memories of his incessant concern for Renji, Rukia, and Rangiku washed over her like a tidal wave. He'd devoted two years of his life to training those kids, and put his own ambitions on hold for their sake.

Something big must've happened for him to part his ways with those three.

"Well, maybe _this idiot _likes it better out there for starters!" He shouted back, just as loudly, stopping in place and glaring fiercely at her. "And since when are you so damn pushy, huh Momo?!"

"Oh really?! Since when are you such an idiot?!"

They'd both made a mistake in touching on such sore subjects, and several passerby looked on nervously as the arguement continued to escalate, with

"Momo please." A pleasant voice stated calmly. "I believe you both need to apologize."

_'I know that voice.' _Was the first thought the jinchuuriki had.

Turning his head, Naruto immediately recognized the man who'd given him food, all those years ago.

"C-Captain Aizen!" Momo performed a curt bow.

"Eh? So this guy's your captain?" Naruto eyed him up and down. "Doesn't look like much."

Aizen threw the blond off by performing a bow himself.

"So _you're_ Naruto. Well, you certainly are larger than life, just like Momo said."

"Eh?"

"Eep!" Hinamori squeaked, her anger fading in the rush of embarassment as she tried to hide her blush, and failed miserably all the same. "Cap-tain!" She wailed, absolutely mortified at the revelation that she held Naruto in such high esteem. "Why did you say that?!"

Aizen laughed apologetically, scratching the back of his head as he did so, a small smile tugging at his face.

"Oh my, it just slipped out I suppose. "But in all seriousness...

Slowly the smile faded, replaced with a calm look.

He turned his gaze to Naruto, and placed a hand on the teen's shoulder, though the jinchuuriki's expression remained inscrutable. But when that man touched him, he felt a chill pass through his body, as if the very life were being sucked right out of him.

"You really should consider joining our squad." Aizen continued. "We'd be honored to have such a charismatic young man like yourself in our division, and I can assure you, no one will treat you with any contempt. And," A small smile played across his lips. "You'd be able to see Momo whenever you wanted to."

After a moment, Naruto shrugged Aizen's hand off and walked past him.

"I'll think about it."

--

He didn't like all this attention, in fact, he wanted this over with as soon as possible. He tried his best to remember the names of the captains as Yamamoto checked attendance, with a 'Jushirou Ukitake' and the captain of squad ten, being the only one's absent.

"Well, now that you've had the time to think, what is your answer, Naruto Uzumaki?" Yamamoto spoke this gravely, as he and the the other captains each stared at Naruto, who of course, was beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea after all. "I'm sure you've been pressured by some to join one squad or another," His keen gaze fell on all those assembled, as if daring them to speak out. "But rest assured, the decision is ultimately your's to make."

"Yeah, I've decided." Naruto spoke quietly. "I'll take your offer."

"Very good." Yamamoto replied, waiting for the boy to choose which squad he wanted to be in.

His gaze played across the captains, and he immediately made some choices, and the old man was out already.

The squad twelve captain looked creepy.

No way was he gonna join that squad!

The one called Gin reminded him of Orochimaru, so that was out too.

Another captain wore a helmet over his head, and looked too imposing to even approach.

The lady with blue hair had strict written all over her.

The captain of squad six felt too cold, and there was no kindness in his eyes.

Another captain, the one called Tousen, looked alright, but eh...

Aizen greeted him with a smile when their eyes locked but Naruto couldn't forget that chill, or how that man just didn't seem right.

He recognized the hulking man who'd started this whole crazy thing, and shivered a bit at it all.

Then there was this 'Retsu' lady, and he remembered her name only because it was a simple one.

Kyoraku tipped his hat slightly and Naruto smirked a bit.

He didn't know the man that well, but he seemed like a good guy, and he was a pretty good judge of character.

"Have you decided?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "I wanna join squad eight."

Yamamoto nodded sagely.

"Very well then. You are all dismissed."

--

(A century later)

He felt something soft across his lips.

"Wake up."

"Urgh..." He grumbled, opening his eyes to see Lisa Yadomaru, his lieutenant, standing over him, her face a few inches from his own, her glasses resting atop her head, and serious as ever.

"Whuzzat?" he mumbled as he tried his best to pick himself up, and failed miserably.

"I said wake up." She replied simply, taking him by the scruff of his neck and slapping him a few times until he came too. And once he had, he looked around his quarters, which was an absolute mess, as compared to before.

That... couldn' be right.

He'd always kept his quarters spotless....

Blinking the haze away from his eyes, he looked to Lisa again.

And noticed the lack of clothing for both of them.

"Gah! Why are you naked?!"

"You're nude too."

"EH?!"

"Don't be so surprised. You _were_ pretty drunk last night."

"You-You took advantage of me!" He sputtered furiously, hurriedly throwing on his hakama over his boxers, then donning his shihakusho. Amon lay in the corner of his room, and he hastily jammed it into his sash. "_Please_ tell me we didn't-

"For the record," She had her back to him as she bent down to pick up her bra, seemingly heedless that he was red as a tomato and then some. "I was the one who brought you and Kyoraku-taichou home last night. After I deposited the captain in his quarters, _you _Uzumaki Naruto, were the one who so brazenly kissed me and took my back to your abode. Therefore, there was no advantage to be taken off."

She now turned around, both arms crossed over her ample bossom, those perfectly ripe mounds of flesh....

A small smile played at her lips as he went pale and covered his eyes.

"I merely exploited an opening like any strategist would."

"Damnit!"

"Well, you were good in bed regardless, even if you were drunk...

"I was- Hey wait! Shut up you!"

"Hmm....maybe I should get you drunk more often." She surprised him with a sly smile, brushing her body up against his deliberately, as she reached for her shihakusho, and ever so slowly pulling away. "After all, it was rather... _amusing_ to see you lose the calm and cool act, and act with your instincts for once, instead of your head."

"Urusai!" He snarled at the innuendo.

Much had happened in such a seemingly short period of time. First, he'd started out as a relatively low ranked shinigami in squad eight, but that was to be expected. Amon hadn't spoken with him in awhile, so like before, he just moved on with life, and took it as it came.

Gradually, he'd worked his way up through the rankings, and just yesterday, he'd gone and become the third seat of Shunsui's squad, and as luck would have it, that was the day Kaien had finally accepted a position as Ukitake's lieutenant. Foolishly, he'd accepted his captain's offer of sharing a drink over his new promotion, and then gotten into a drinking contest with the Shiba.

He didn't remember who'd won, but now, he had a _helluva_ hangover.

And apparently, much to his dismay, he'd lost his virginity at some point last night.

"Now c'mon. We've got some new recruits." She stated simply, brazenly getting herself dressed in front of him, first slipping on her underwear, then her skirt, followed by the rest of her outfit, and lastly retrieving her zanpaktou from a pile of clothes. "They're fresh from the academy, so the captain wants you and I to train them personally, instead of give them a tour this time."

"You mean we're going to act like we know what we're doing." Naruto word's dripped with sarcasm, and he shook his head, remembering the fiasco they'd had to deal with last time. "I'vef those kids are the future of the sereitei, then we might as well give up right now."

"Let's go." She grabbed him by the wrist, and mercilessly pulled him towards the door, but spun round at the last second, and surprised him by crushing her lips against his, so forcefully, that he was left speechless as she pulled away. "And not a word of what happened tonight, or I'll break your arm again."

"Easy for you to say." He grumbled as he resigned himself to be dragged to another dull day...

Or so he thought.

For the events of this day today...

Would change the rest of his life forever.

**?! Hope you liked that little surprise! Still not sure if im going to make it a harem or not. And yes, i know im a little off on some of the timeline as far as the characters being around, but Lisa is the ONLY visored that is still around, as in still in the soul society, after Aizen's little experiment, for reasons that will later be explained.**


	5. Moving Out

"Alright, I've done all I can with them." Lisa sighed as she came back through the door, coated in a fine sheen of sweat, her ample chest rising and falling with each ragged intake of air, her hips swaying with every step as she seemingly wafted across the room to collapse in a nearby chair. "Kami, they're tough little buggers."

Naruto found he could not help but take notice of all the aforementioned movements, and it drew a small smirk from Lisa as she caught his eyes wandering where they should not be. Coughing, he looked away almost immediately. Ordinarily, he wouldn't _dare_ sneak a peek at her, but apparently the events of last night, even if he didn't remember them, had a positive effect after all.

_Well well, this is an interesting development. Hmm...Lets see how far it goes._

Somehow, she made even the movement of standing up, look graceful.

Crossing the room, in what had to be a flash step, for there was no way anyone could possibly move that fast, she was suddenly right there before him. When she spoke, her words came out as a silken purr, a stark change from her usual curt and clipped replies. "Oh? Do you like what you see, Naruto-_kun_?" She had him pinned up against the wall in a second, her body pressed firmly against his, rubbing up against him, her lips mere centimeters from his own, her breath hot on his face.

She leaned forward a bit, not quite enough to kiss, but just enough to brush her lower lip against his own.

"Well? Do you?" She teased, staring intently at him over her glasses. "You seemed pretty satisfied last night, or do you not remember....

A snippet of memory flashed through his mind, and images, of what to be last night, blurred through his brain....

_(Flashback)_

She was in, tasting his mouth, his tongue, ramming her lips fiercely against his own with such force, that for a moment she'd stunned him. Imagine her surprise, when a low growl rose from the back of his throat, and his hands came around her waist.

She moaned into his mouth as he gave her backside a firm squeeze, before drawing up from her hips, to cup the expansive cleavage of her breasts. Almost immediately, she ran a hand over her chest, loosening a button, and allowing the glorious mounds to bounce once as they were partially freed from their confinement.

He twisted around, and now she was the one pinned against the wall. Hands flew about, groping and molesting whatever they could get ahold of, with Lisa being gently fondled, panting hotly with his hands at her chest as they broke for air....

_(End flashback)_

And just like that, the memory was gone, leaving him breathless.

Smirking, she pushed him away.

"Whoa there loverboy, I'm glad you remember last night, but there'll be plenty of time for _that_ later. But right now, its business before pleasure."

He seemed surprised that he'd even _done_ that, and she watched as his eyes flickered from red, back to blue. "Damn fox." He muttered, pushing past her and heading out the door. "Why's he gotta be messing with me now...? Why'd I...do that...?"

Girls were so damn confusing!

--

"Alright...He began, eyes squinted shut against the sunlight as he strode through the door, heedless of the gasps his entrance elicited. He contented himself to lean against the nearest tree in the training field, so his migrained didn't bother him too much. "I'm third seat of squad eight, Naruto Uzumaki. I won't be going easy on you rookies, so you'd better-

"Sensei?" A trio of voices interrupted, giving him pause.

"Huh?" He squinted one eye open, then the other. "What now?"

He found three familair faces staring back at him from across the field.

"Hmm?" He blinked once, twice, then three times, to make sure this wasn't some side effect of his alchohol induced hangover, or something else altogether. But his mind was not playing tricks with him, and it was all he could do to keep his mouth from falling agape. "Hmm?! Renji! Rukia-

The redhead, now fully grown, and just as tall as Naruto, grinned broadly in response, whilst Rukia herself managed a smile, despite being stunned speechless. Each of them wore a hakama and shihakusho, and he idly noticed that Rukia had a sword at her waist, meaning she'd manifested her zanpaktou at some point after he left.

"Heh, I told you Rukia! I knew he'd be here!" Renji crowed triumphantly.

"I never said anything about it." Countered Rukia coldly, and soon enough, the two began to bicker.

As he watched his two students argue, Naruto had time to notice a few things.

Rukia had changed much, her body had lost the stubborn baby fat that she'd had when she was younger, and he _sincerely_ hoped she was still going to do some growing, because right noe, she didn't look to be that much taller than when he'd last seen her, though it was easy to see that she'd matured.

Someone else was standing behind them, and he craned his neck forward to see who it was.

"And who might that be...

Renji nudged her forward, and Rukia stepped out of the way so he could see.

"H-Hello, sensei." The girl stuttered, blushing furiously. "I-It's good to see you again."

"R-Rangiku...?" He managed to gasp, for the gorgeous beauty here before him could barely be recognized as the little girl who'd he once let sit on his lap. No, the one whose wounds he'd tended to and healed, and kept a watchful eye on for a good two years, looked nothing like her at all. "Is that you, Rangiku?"

"H-Hai." She couldn't meet his eyes, for her face was a deep, pulsating pink.

"Kami....he breathed, "You really blossomed, didn't you?"

The strawberry blond turned beet red and gave a small squeak of surprise.

Her eyes still had that uncertainty to them, but that seemed to be the only thing that hadn't changed. During the hundred years or so since he'd last layed eyes on her, she'd hit a major growth spurt, putting her at maybe an inch or shorter than he was. Her body...well, he didn't even know where to begin!

She'd blossomed into a beautiful young woman, though sadly, her shihakusho was quite proportioned for her generous figure, and the poor girl was doing her best to keep her breasts from spilling out of her top.

"Its good to see you again." Renji couldn't keep the wide grin off his face as their longtime mentor stepped out of the shade and slowly strutted across the field to greet them, trying his best to see straight, which was no small feat, thanks to that hefty amount of alchohol he'd consumed last night. "Though it's been awhile."

"So? What squads have you been assigned to?

"Thirteenth." Rukia said quietly.

"Fifth!" Renji stated proudly.

"T-Tenth." Muttered Rangiku.

Naruto nodded slowly, though he was now a little concerned for Renji.

"Good good, those are good squads." He nodded, reaching to the hilt of Amon. "However...

With a silent rasp, he drew the blade, which rang through the air softly as he brought himself into a one handed stance, one foot forward, the other back, with his left hand out and clenched into a claw at his wrist, where the bracelet still was. "You three aren't going _anywhere_ until I've seen what you kids can do!"

Clink.

With a mighty roar, his spiritual pressure buffeted them, though he noted with some small amount of pride, that they stood their ground and did not falter. However, his action was clearly a shocker to his students, as Renji stepped back, Rukia wore a surprised look, and Rangiku looked downright terrified by this point.

"So, you're still standing?" He cackled loudly, and it was devoid of kindness, something that really scared the three of them, for they'd only seen him get _really_ angry once, and that'd been a very grisly memory for them. "That's great Renji! It means you've improved quite a bit!"

"W-Wait a sec!" Renji waved both hands desperately. "You didn't say anything about fighting!"

"Oh?" Naruto smirked, his eyes gleaming a redish violet as he reached his max, now nearly suffocating his pupils by this point. "In that case, think of it as a little friendly sparring match. I'll even fight all three of you without releasing my zanpaktou, how does that sound? Fair enough?"

Renji exchanged a glance with Rukia, then nodded.

"Well...alright then, if it's just a spar....

He drew his blade and started to walk forward, moving faster with every step, like a freight train slowly building up steam. For a moment, it seemed Naruto was content to wait for him, for he relaxed his stance and raised his blade to guard. However, once Renji had crossed half the distance between them, he proved this to be false.

With a smirk, he blurred across the field, performing a rapid series of flash steps, in such rapid succcession, that Renji barely even saw him coming. If not for the trail of destruction his zigzagging pattern left behind him, he'd not have evaded the first strike, a rolling slash that knicked his ching and drew some blood.

"What's this, huh?!" Naruto challenged, directing the full force of his killer intent upon his only male student, and striking again, forcing Renji to roll away, and chasing after him before he could even hope to fight back. "Is this all you've learned, Abarai?!" Renji felt the air wheeze out of his lungs as his teacher slapped him hard with the hilt, knocking the air clean out of him. "Where's that intent to kill?! Where is it?!"

Matsumoto and Rukia looked on silently as the fight turned into a rout, with Naruto pushing Renji back time and time again, and getting more and more annoyed by the second. "You leave yourself too open on your right!" Finally, he stopped holding back, and struck. Renji cried out in pained surprise as Naruto spun from the crouch he'd dropped into, then violently kicked him in the face, one twice, three times, performing a series of brutal spinning kicks, each more jarring than the last.

"Pathetic! Absolutely pathetic! You're no student of mine! You're not even fit to be a shinigami!"

Infuriated by the taunts, Renji was out for blood for the first time.

"Roar! Zabimaru!"

Naruto frowned and backflipped away, just as a spiked blade carved through the air where he'd been a second ago. "Finally! Now, lets see what your sword can do, Renji!" But much to his surprise, Renji heaved the blade forward, and the sword actually _extended, _splitting into sections that greatly increased his range. Caught off guard, Naruto received a slit on his right cheek as he shunpoed away.

He grinned, and licked away the blood that ran down his cheek, a thin cut, but a cut nonetheless.

"Not bad! Maybe you are worthy of my-

A silent swish was the only warning he received, then Renji was behind him, eyes blazing furiously. "Rargh!"Zabimaru was coming down, and they both knew it, but what Renji wasn't counting on, was for his master to drop his sword, catch the blade, and grab him by the face.

"Calm down." The blond muttered, scowling at his pupil, who spat a curse, and struggled to force the blade deeper into the flesh of his palm, which was already bleeding. "You're letting your zanpaktou control you, and trus me, that's no way to fight."

The resulting wave of flame carried Renji clear off his feet, and threw him into the nearest tree, leaving a burnt and charred oak that had been healthy once before. Zabimaru came whirling out of the smoke, and was nimbly sidestepped.

As it went, Naruto seized its edge, and _pulled, _dragging Renji out of the smokescreen...

And into his fist.

Screaming furiously, Renji hit the ground, rolled a few times, and looked up, just in time for Naruto to kick him out of the crouch he'd landed in. Their fight had taken then along the length of the wall by this point, and Renji dug his free hand into that surface to slow his momentum.

"Damnit!" Snapping his wrist to one side, he weaved Zabimaru to the left, and was again evaded, but by twisting his wrist to the left, he coiled the blade around Naruto, who spat a curse, and stepped back to get out of the bind, but instead was hit from behind by one of Zabimaru's many spiked edges.

"You're mine!" Renji declared, pulling Zabimaru back towards himself, drawing the spikes forward, and in his rage, clearly intending to skewer his master...

"RENJI!" Rukia cried, and the redhead realized his folly all too late.

Or so he thought.

"Rend. Amon."

RIIIIIP!

A large black wing erupted from the left side of Naruto's back, and Zabimaru bounced off its scaly hide. Both Rukia and Rangiku gasped in surprise as another wing burst from his back, and caught Zabimaru again. Naruto's eyes glowed a bright violet now, and the bloodlust faded from Renji's eyes.

"Not bad. You're very skilled with your zanpaktou. However....

Renji could not believe his eyes as _Zabimaru _no another Zabimaru, for his zanpaktou was still coiled around those wings Naruto h ad, came around to wrap him up tightly, binding both arms to his sides. "I believe I can use it much better than you." Somehow, the spikes weren't penetrating his skin, and for this he was grateful, otherwise he'd be dead.

With a wet popping sound, those black scaly wings returned to his flesh, leaving his shihakusho ragged and torn. Uncertain as too what had just happened, Renji blinked, dazed, as his sensei strode over to him, wings folded against his back for balance.

"That's enough. You're going to get yourself killed if you keep this up."

"What....was...

The third seat frowned and stepped back, pulling his whip blade aside, and it faded back to the sealed state of his blade. "_This_, is Amon's ability. I can copy any sort of combat based zanpaktou, so long as its in a basic sword or shikai form, and turn it against the user. Its a shame really, you'll need a lot more training with your Zabimaru, at least if you expect to achieve bankai anytime soon."

He now knelt down before his pupil, a concerned look on his face as he helped him up.

"Listen, I know this is sudden, but beware of captain Aizen."

Renji began to protest, but a swift glare silenced him.

"And if he asks don't tell him anything, understand?"

"But-

"No butt's, Abarai!" He barked forcefully, louder than he should have. "That man is bad news, and he can't be trusted with anything. Do not tell him anything of me, should he ask, and no matter what, I want you to report to me on his dealings with Ichimaru Gin."

"Why're you asking this of me?" The redhead finally managed.

"Because I feel I can trust this matter to you." Naruto replied, sheathing his sword. "I'd rather not put Rangiku in a difficult position, and with Rukia being adopted into the Kuchiki household,"Renji winced, surprised that his teacher was privy to such information, even though it hadn't been announced publicly yet, "I need you to do this. Will you?"

"Sensei, I don't feel right about this....

"You don't have to. Just do it. That's an order, you hear me?"

He was taking a gamble here, hoping that Renji's loyalty to him, would outweigh his loyalty to the thirteen court guard squads. Fortunately, he nodded, and without further ado, Naruto sent him on his way, tasking the newest member of squad five with what could be a potentially life threatening role.

But he'd be able to handle it.

If anyone could, it was Renji.

Watching him go, Naruto breathed out a heavy sigh.

_'Tch, he almost made me use IT. I need to train myself, or at least achieve bankai soon..._

_Aren't we eager? _Amon's voice, having gone without hearing it for so long, startled Naruto.

_'You? And where have you been the last century.'_

_Don't be surprised. _The indignant spirit gave a long yawn, as if it had just awakened from a long, peaceful slumber. _The time was not right to train you further, but now, if you want to achieve bankai so badly...Hmph, I suppose I'll lower myself to allow it. But first..._

_'Urgh, I don't have time for a thousand years worth of training!'_

_A thousand years? Fool! You will achieve it in three meager days!_

_'Impossible!'_

_Not at all. But you might die in the process...._

_'What're you saying?'_

_I'm saying, you need to sneak off to the world of the living, and Ill tell you what to do once you arrive, unless you lack the balls to even defy orders. _Retorted the defiant demi-god, bold and challenging as ever._ There is a certain item there that will not only help you with your training immensely, but a certain person I want you to meet as well. A without either, you'll be old and grey before you ever force me to submit to you, this I promise!_

And just like that, he was gone.

"Sensei?"

"Oh!" He realized he'd been staring off into space. "Sorry about that!"

"Next!" He declared, turning his attention to Rukia and Rangiku fully, and trying to ignore the sudden eagerness that'd all but overwhelmed him in such a short time. If he was stronger, then he'd doubtlessly be able to figure out whatever Gin and Aizen were up to.

And something told him....

"Come at me, both of you!"

He was running out of time.

**Next time: Going to the real world! Enter the goddess of flash, Yoruichi Shihoin!**


	6. Stepping Back? A Plan Set in Motion!

**(That night)**

A dull humming sound could be heard, as the portal slid open. Taking a quick glance around, and making sure the there was no one to watch this treacherous act, Naruto held up the hell butterfly, and walked in after it, the gate sliding shut behind him.

Almost immediately, he appeared in the world of the living, and as expected, Amon was there to greet him. His eyes scanned over every single building below him, whilst the full moon shone out behind him, casting an eerie shadow of the unusual duo

_Listen closely boy. Your destination is a shop called Urahara Shouten, but the one we seek is not there, not at the moment. In fact, I think they're aware of your prescence, and have decided to hide themself accordingly._

_'Great. I hate playing tag with weaklings.' _Grumbled Naruto.

_Beware boy. This is not weak, in fact, this one is much, MUCH stronger than you are right now. As much as I hate to admit it, violence won't solve anything, not this time at least. That's why you'll need to have a chat with them, that is, if you want to procure the item we need. Believe me, this will all be very much worth it._

Sighing, he allowed himself a brief respite.

_'Fine. Point me in the right direction.'_

--

"You...can't be serious." The blond sweatdropped, starring at a black alley cat, which was almost casually lapping up a bowl of milk. It looked up at him gave a long 'meow', then continued sipping the milk. "_This_ is the person I'm looking for?"

_Believe me boy, _Amon rumbled in his head tense and unwavering as ever, _Looks can be deceiving. Don't judge this cat merely by its appearance, and-_

"English, if you don't mind." Naruto interrupted with a sigh, having grown used to the longwinded ramblings of the demi-god over time. "In case you've forgotten, I'm not supposed to be here, so can we please hurry it along?"

_Urgh! I know that pup, now just talk to the feline!_

"Why on earth should I talk to a cat?"

_Because I told you to do so!_

"How amusing." A male voice suddenly interrupted their arguement, causing both shinigami and demon to turn in the direction of the speaker. Much to Naruto's surprise, the cat was the one doing the talking!

"It's been awhile, hasn't it, Yuri? Or should I call you Amon, this time?" The feline stretched again, and jumped up onto a trash can, its keen yellow eyes staring at Naruto and through him, as if the cat could see the spirit within him. "But regardless, I see you've taken on a new form."

"Yuri?" Naruto blinked, momentarily forgetting the improbability of an animal speaking, instead turning to Amon, who looked to be suddenly very, very annoyed, judging by the intense killing intent the entity was radiating. "That's your real name?"

_Tch. Yes, it was my name... when I was human. _There was the dull sound of rustling leaves as the god landed with a heavy thud on the pavement, uncrossing its arms and stomping into view, to stand before its host._ Before that blasted mistletoe devoured expelled my master's soul from his body, and forced him to bond with me to live... _It rolled its scaly shoulders in a shrug._well, maybe it would be best if I just showed you..._

Before his very eyes, Naruto bore witness to an astounding change. A dim glow emanated from Amon's features, starting at his wings, which now retracted into his back, molding into the skin seamlessly, the changes then working their way down the rest of his body.

When all was said and done, a well built young man of about twenty, with spiky brown hair, and deep piercing red eyes, stood before Naruto, a small smirk touching the former's lips. Around his neck dangled a necklace, from which a cerulean jewel glowed softly, the only other semblance of color against his all black outfit.

He looked surprisingly...

Normal.

"There. Satisfied?. This is my human form, the body I take on when I want to remain inconspicuous. Impressive isn't it?"Even his voice, aside from having an overly aggressive, arrogant undertone to it, wasn't very special. "It's nothing special." Naruto waved a hand dismissively, "Actually, I thought you looked better as a demon." A vein pulsed upon Yuri/Amon's brow, the smirk flipping into a fierce scowl.

"Oh really?! Well in that case-

"Enough!" The mysterious black cat hissed, and the two paused to look at him, both clearly irritated at the interruption. "You both came here to see me, did you not?"

"Tch." Yuri released Naruto and shoved him up against the wall, planting both hands in his pockets moments later as the blond picked himself off the ground, knowing he just might've deserved that little shove. "I forgot just how emotional this body can be."

"Well, unless you'd rather us be overheard, I suggest you two follow me...

--

They followed the cat into what looked like a rundown shack, but upon peeking through the door, Naruto realized that this was indeed the Urahara Shop. At least, that's what the sign said. On the inside, it didn't look to be anything more than simple little store....

However, upon entering, Yuri rudely turned around and shoved his host back a step.

"Wait here. We have things to discuss."

The door slid shut on the surprised blond, and voices could now be heard within. Someone, a male, judging by his voice, grumbled something about keeping reaitsu suppressed, and Yuri replied with a curse, but after that he couldn't quite catch the details of their conversation.

The door slid open shortly afterwards, and Yuri roughly yanked him in by the scruff of his neck.

The cat led them to a back room, then turned to face the two.

"Don't be too surprised."

"Eh?"

Needless to say, he _was_ surprised, when the cat suddenly transformed into a beautiful young woman. Even more surprised, when she stood bare naked before him, with not even the slightest shred of clothing to be found.

His face slowly turned red, as he remembered seeing Lisa naked.

"Well well, you handled yourself better than I expected you to, stranger." She grinned slyly as the mist began to dissipate, arms crossed over her ample bosom. "Even Kisuke was surprised when I first showed this to him."

"Tch." Naruto turned his gaze away, but that only intrigued her more.

"Oh, so this isn't your first time seeing a girl naked, is it?"

"Urusai." He grumbled. "Stupid cat."

"Yoruichi Shihoin." She stated her name in mild annoyance.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He answered stiffly, still refusing to look, but much to her amusement, his eyes did stray to her, just for a moment. She winked at him in response, and he was quick tp tear his gaze away "My my, aren't you a little pervert.

"Ahem." Yuri coughed into his fist.

"Here." She tossed him roughly resembled a cardboard cut-out of a humanoid figure, and it was about half same size as he was when in the form of Amon. Startled, he juggled it for a little bit, then was able to steady himself enough to glare at her. "Careful! This thing's fragile!"

"I take it you came for this?" She waved a hand to it, and suddenly the demon threw it back into her hands, whilst she smirked at Naruto in his confusion. "Well its called a heigou guujin(Merging doll). You can have it, that is, if you do a small favor for me."

"Name it."

His eyes narrowed as a scream pierced the night.

"I just did." Her eyes gleamed with wicked amusement. "Kill that hollow, and its yours."

_'This spiritual pressure...._

_--_

Even though he basically sucked at locating reaitsu, the sheer size of this thing made it impossible to miss. It looked _roughly_humanoid in shape, and even though it was crouched down on all fours, if it, stood it would've been at least double the height of the hydra he'd killed years ago.

Many tentacles writhed behind its mask, which sported two google eye holes.

Eyes that now turned to face him as Amon lashed out to slice off one of those appendages.

_"OHO! And who are you?" _The hollow barred Naruto's path with a giant hand, which resembled more of a claw, claws which the shinigami now danced away from as the monster instead turned its attention on him. _"My next meal perhaps? Wonderful! I always love to play with my food!"_

The beast was large, but slow, and with barely a flick of his wrist, he'd already swatted the monster aside.

But behind it, was a soul, that of a little girl, and that proved to be a distraction, and in that split second he let his guard down.

It was fast, faster than he'd anticipated, and by the time he'd leapt forward to protect the girl, he'd been hit, dealt a terrible wound, as the claws dug deep into his back, and gouged out skin. Swallowing the blood that rose up in his throat, the soul reaper instead rolled away, jumped, and landed atop the roof of the nearest building, setting the crying girl down as he did so.

"You said you wanted to know my name, didn't you?"

The hollow turned to face him, but not fast enough.

"Third seat, squad eight-

With a silent rush of wind, he flash stepped forward, through the hollow.

A flash of light rang from Amon's edge, then he was behind it,

"Uzumaki Naruto."

_"Na-Nani?"_ The beast looked down at the hole in its chest, across the thin line he'd carved. A line, which now spread along its length, joining with the hollow hole, and still continuing on downward, until it was a clean vertical cut. _"How..._

"Did you really think you could stop my zanpaktou with such a paltry skill? How pathetic."

He held up Amon, and began to twirl the blade itself by the chain and shield.

"Amon's too tough to be taken down so easily!"

He heaved the chain, and the blade itself shot forward, whipping around like a buzzsaw-

But the hollow vanished a second before the fatal blow could be dealt.

"Hmph. He got away."

Pulling the chain back, he sealed the blade, sheathed it in one fluid movement, and turned to the girl.

"Don't worry, you're going to a better place....

Silently, he performed the konsou, and looked around for any further traces of reaitsu.

When none were found, he dissapeared.

To take his reward.

--

Silently, he set the item down in his closet, then performed an elaborate kido that would seal said closet, and all its contents, out of sight.

Unfortunately, due to his lack of kido expertise, he ended up wasting more energy than needed, and by the time he'd staggered out of his quarters and round the corner...

Someone was there to greet him.

"So you're back."

He stiffened, whipping about to dodge whatever blow might come his way...

But none came.

"T-Taichou!"

Shunsui gave a small sigh, tilting up his hat as he did so, and exposing a concerned gaze. "Ya-re ya-re, what's gotten into you, Naruto? You're certainly on edge tonight. Or are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Oh! You mean that party with the captain Ukitake's squad?"

"That's the one!" Kyoraku laughed, and Naruto noticed the as of yet still uncorked sake bottle in his hand.

_'Darnit. If he were drunk, this'd be alot easier.'_

"Now why so tense?" Persisted his captain.

"It's nothing." The blond feigned innocence, stepping to the side, eclipsing the room, and object within he had worked so hard to attain. If he were to be discovered now, well let's just say the results would not be pleasant. "I...just wanted to check on Hinamori-san, that's all!"

For a moment, just a brief second, he thought that was it, as he edged past his commanding officer and headed in the other direction

How wrong he was.

"Was fighting an adjuchas in the world of the living really that terrifying?"

He froze, going on high alert almost immediately, realizing that in his haste, he'd forgotten to dress the wounds he'd received in battle.

The blood had stained the upper back of his shihakusho dark red, and for some reason, he hadn't felt any pain until just now.

"Hmm...you oughta get that treated. C'mon, I'll escort you to the fourth squad barracks.

_'Kuso! It was supposed to be a secret!'_

Kyoraku's pleasant laughter did nothing to soothe his nerves, in fact, it only served to put him in the red. "Easy easy, I know all about it....

_'Crap crap crap!'_

"You're that eager to get Hinamori-chan a gift for her birthday?"

The question through him for a loop, and sent his mind racing all over again. _'Huh? Momo's birthday isn't for another two months-_ but then Kyoraku placed a hand on his shoulder looked at his subordinate keenly. And by that, this author means, _really _looked at him. It was a look that said, 'I know exactly what you did, and I won't say anything about it.'

"Well? Did you find a good present for her?"

Naruto was quick to shake his head, feigning dissapointment, allowing his shoulders to slump slightly, everything about him now suggested depression, without the slightest hint of suspicion, in case anyone should be watching their little exchange. "No, they didn't have anything."

"Well then, maybe you'll be able to find something around captain patted him once on the back,"In fact I might know just the place." Winking, he continued on his way, pink kimono and white haori fluttering in the breeze. "Be sure to let me know if you need any help, Naruto-kun."

The third seat suppressed a grin at the actions of his captain, knowing that Shunsui had basically said 'If you need a nice quiet place to train, come see me.'

"Heh. Maybe I will."

--

"I'm fine, I really don't-Ow." He winced as a pair of gentle hands removed the upper part of his shihakusho, and folded the bloodsoaked garment against his back. "Hey, I said I'm fine." The crimson stain leaked out upon the floor, creating a small puddle there. "Ow ow ow. Unohanna-taichou, I think I can handle my own wounds. You probably have plenty of patients to heal, I really shouldn't be taking up any more of your time-Ow!" He bit his lip as she pulled off the makeshift bandage's he'd used.

"Captain Kyoraku has ordered you to _my_ sickbay," She spoke calmly and smoothly, going to work with her gentle healing touch, as she pulled away the rank bandages that he'd used to patch himself up, a truly shoddy job. "Third seat Uzumaki. Please, allow me to do my work."

He paled, remembering the story Kyoraku had told him of her younger days....

**Flashback next chapter! A glimpse into the past: The younger days of the sereitei! i will also elaborate on the meeting with yoruichi and urahara, so stay tuned, the next chapter's gonna be a juicy one!**


	7. A New Arrival, and a Secret Revealed

"I'm fine, I really don't-Ow." He winced as a pair of gentle hands removed the upper part of his shihakusho, and folded the bloodsoaked garment against his back. "Hey, I said I'm fine." The crimson stain leaked out upon the floor, creating a small puddle there.

"Hmm. For some reason or another, most of the wounds on your arms and legs have closed up. However, the three gashes on your back have become infected....

"Ow ow ow. Unohanna-taichou, I think I can handle my own wounds. You probably have plenty of patients to heal, I really shouldn't be taking up any more of your time-Ow!" He bit his lip as she pulled off the makeshift bandage's he'd used. "Th-That doesn't hurt at all!"

"Good. Then this treatment shouldn't take long."

"But-

"Captain Kyoraku has ordered you to _my_ sickbay," She spoke calmly and smoothly, going to work with her gentle healing touch, as she pulled away the rank bandages that he'd used to patch himself up, a truly shoddy job in the eyes of such a medicinal proffessional, and her patient's refusal to be treated was only causing him further harm. "Third seat Uzumaki. Please, allow me to do my work."

He paled, remembering the story Kyoraku had told him of her younger days....

--

_(Flashback)_

It was about the time he'd been promoted, that he'd been told the story....

"Huh? Unohanna-taichou? _Angry_?"

"Mm." Kyoraku nodded as the blond took a small sip of sake from the dish, then allowing his superior to fill it for him again, leaned back on his haunches to listen intently, whilst Kaien filled himself what looked to be a wooden glass of the beverage. "Even in her younger days, Retsu was quite the looker. Yup, she made guys swoon, right off there feet. But..." A wistful sigh escaped his mouth, his tongue loosened by alchohol. "Ya-re ya-re, she had quite the temper back in the day. If you so much as _looked _at her sideways...phew...she'd put you six feet under, just like that!"

He clapped his hands together for emphasis, and Naruto just had to ask:

"So....why is she....

"Ah!" Kaien laughed loudly, startling the new third seat, who was actually new to drinking altogether, and had only come as a matter of courtesy. "Well, that there's quite the story, eh Kyoraku-taichou!" Shunsui laughed heartily in response, slapping the new lieutenant on the back to boot. "Ha! That it is! Kaien-kun here knows, but I don't know if I should tell _you_....Ah whatever!" He slammed the sake bottle down upon the table, and gave a small hiccup. "Why not? After all, we're _men_! We can share secrets, can't we?"

He stared expectantly at his subbordinate as he said this, forcing the slightly buzzed blond to nod.

"Um...yeah! Of course!"

"That's the spirit!" Shunsui laughed, tipping his long straw hat over his face, taking a swig of the bottle, and when next he spoke, there was an almost inperceptible slur to his words, a sure sign that he was slowly getting hammered. "Well then, lemme tell ya a story...

--

_(Flashback)_

All was quiet on the soul reaper academy grounds, aside from the occasional sigh as the class browsed through their textbooks.

And then...

"EEP! ECCHI!"

Well, it _was_ quiet.

The sound of a girl screaming at the top of her lungs pierced the air, and everyone cringed, students and teachers alike, but none was more calm than a young Ukitake, who sighed as he looked up from his textbook and began to count off on his fingers.

"Three.... two.... one."

"SHINJI-TEME! I saw that! You're _not_ getting away this time!"

"Hmm," He sighed, grabbing onto a nearby pole with one hand, in anticipation of what was to come. "I wonder when he'll learn. Maybe this time...An earth shattering quake nearly threw several passerby off their feet, and _did_ throw a snoozing Shunsui clear off the desk upon which he had his head down, rudely awakening him from his nap as the unforgiving metal chose to fall upon his head.

"Ow!"

Ukitake sweatdropped.

"Then again...maybe not."

But his yelp of pain was soon dwarfed by the side of the main building giving way, and the wall itself exploding. As smoke and steam poured out of the broken pipes, for the explosion had come from the girls locker room, a voluptuos young girl with long black hair, furious violet eyes wrapped in nothing but a towel....

Stood mencacingly over the latest peeping tom.

"AH! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!" A voice, that of the young man with long blond hair, who had currently prostrated himself before the girl, begged, but the girl standing over him had an almost devilish glint in her eyes, and that meant he had no chance of being spared her well deserved wrath. It was his own fault for having the _nerve _to peek at her while she was taking a shower.

"Have mercy? Have mercy?!" She shook her head, throwing the moist locks of her silky raven black hair behind her bare back, and cocked one hand into a fist, bringing it back, whilst the other held the barely-there towel around her well endowed frame." No way in hell you-you pervert! I've had it with being taken advantage of! For your actions here today you, like all your friends before you _die_!"

WHAM!

For the fifteenth time that day, another foolish soul met a rather painful beating to unconciousness, at the hands of Retsu Unohanna.

--

(Five minutes later)

"Ya-re ya-re, wasn't that a bit much. Unohanna-chan?" Yawned Shunsui as Retsu shook on a white robe, and tried to wring the remaining mosture out of her hair. Needles to say she gave him a seething glare for his words, looking as if she were about to turn the full force of her fury down upon him. ""Urusai, Kyoraku-baka! If I can't take a shower in peace _here_ of all places, then you'll be the one to get it next time!"

But Kyoraku just scratched the back of his head, laid himself back down on the desk, clearly intending to doze off again. However, the opportunity was just too good to pass up, and he could not help but add: "You nearly wiped out half the building that time, and all poor Shinji tried to do was bring you a towel. Is it that time of the month already?"

"Nani?" She hissed, eyes narrowing into slits. "You wanna say that again?"

Jushirou paled and took a step backwards, realizing that if he stayed here, his own life would be in peril.

_'He really shouldn't have said that...._

"Erm...did I say that? I meant-

But it was too late for second thoughts.

Much too late.

"You moron!"

WHAM!

_(End flashback)_

_--_

Naruto cringed as the tale came to an end.

_'Sheesh, sounds a lot like Sakura-chan...._

"She...didn't kill you?"

"She almost did!" Shunsui laughed heartily. "In fact, was stuck in the hospital for a month with every bone in my body broken, and a punctured lung!" He took another swig from his sake dish, and filled the platter for his two drinking companions. "Yeah, those were the days...

"W-Wait a sec!" Naruto stammered, leaning forward, clearly not satisfied with the ending. "You said she was hotheaded when she was younger, but you still haven't explained to me why she's so calm now!"

"Well, Captain Unohanna isn't really that calm." Shunsui interrupted, giving a small, knowing smirk. "But everyone's so afraid of her now, that she really doesn't _have _to get angry to get her point across anymore."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Of course it doesn't. Actually, that's another story, for another time."

"Alright enough sad stuff!" Kaien laughed loudly, slapping the now empty sake bottle down upon the wooden table, and Naruto was surprised to see that the lieutenant was getting hammered even faster that Kyoraku-taichou. In fact, he already had that hazy look in his eyes, and that crazed smile...."Let's just drink an foget bout it!"

"Erm...lieutenant,"Naruto began, not really sure of what to say, not only because he hadn't really seen his friend ever get this hammered whenever he'd visit him at home, but rather out of thought of what Miyako would say, or kami forbid, _do_ to him, if she were to see her husband like this. "I think you've had a bit much to drink-

"Whuzzat? Can't hold yer liquor, gaki?!" He slurred brashly, leaning forward to catch himself from passing out, even though he himself looked like he'd fall flat on his face any second now. "Or are ya just too much of a pansy to actually drink?! Huh?!"

Shunsui opened his mouth to say something, but then a thought crossed his mind, and with a sly smile, he remained silent and pulled out another, smaller bottle from the folds of his shihakusho. Let the youngins fit it out amongst themselves, he reasoned to himself. More sake for him.

"I'd rather _not_ wake up with a hangover, thank you very much." Naruto countered curtly, trying his best to ignore his wounded pride, flaring anger, and instead remain calm. And for someone like Naruto, _that_ was saying something. "And I'm sure Miyako-san won't be very happy with you tomorrow morning."

"Heeeeeey!" Kaien snapped back rolling his eyes and falling back on his haunches, "We ain't talking bout my wife here, so watch yer mouth, ya gutless bastard!"

A vein pulsed on Naruto's head.

_'Stay calm, stay calm...._

"Besides, if ya can't drink, why'd ya even come here?!"

Oh this would _not_ end well.

--

_(End Flashback)_

"This may sting a bit."

"Wait," He blinked as he was dragged out of the flashback. "It's gonna what-

There was a wet popping sound, and his eyes went wide.

"Ow!" He yowled as something cold and stinging was pressed to the festering wounds upon his back. The pain was excruciating, and though he bit his lip until it bled, every second of this, whatever it was against his back, felt like acid in his veins, and even with his high tolerance of pain, within seconds he cried out:"That HURTS! It hurts damnit-

"Is something wrong, Uzumaki Naruto?" The pain in his back eased somewhat, and a cool soothing sensation could be felt in place of the raw inferno of agony he'd been trapped in moments ago. "It's rather...irritating when you thrash around while I apply ointment to your wounds."

"Ointment?!" He hissed, momentarily forgetting himself, and glaring at her spat a foul profanity. "If this is ointment, then I'm the head captain! It feels like you're pouring acid on my back for the love of-

Her eyes narrowed.

"I was about to compliment you on the resilence of your body to blood loss, but did you say something just now, or was it my imagination?" Her tone held just the faintest hint of annoyance, and the suddenly bonecrushing grip on his shoulder was all it took to spook poor Naruto out of his wits, dousing the fires of his anger on the spot.

He paled, suppressed a shiver, and shook his head rapidly.

_'Yipe! Captain Kyoraku wasn't kidding!'_

"I-Iie! Nothing at all, Unohanna-taichou, I didn't say a word, I swear!"

A small smile graced her lips, and he was able to feel his right shoulder again, sighing in relief as the danger passed.

For the moment.

"Then let us continue. I've taken care of your back, but you still have some minor burn wounds on your chest that need to be dealt with before they become scars." Naruto was white as a ghost now, as he realized what she would see if she were to turn him around.

The seal.

Only captain Kyoraku, and possibly Lisa, had ever seen it, but if a medicinal proffessional like Unohanna were to see it, then there would be questions. Questions which he would either be forced to answer, or worse, be caught in a lie trying to defend himself.

Despite his sudden ferverent protests, Unohanna now turned him around.

He closed his eyes and prayed against the inevitable.

But alas, almost immediately, she noticed it, and asked the almost obvious question:

"Hmm? And what is this?"

"N-Nothing!"

"I can feel an immense spiritual pressure radiating from it."

She knew!

The situation was suddenly bleak for our favorite blond.

_'Oh kami!'_

--

_(Meanwhile Outskirts of rukongai)_

She hadn't eaten for days since she came here. She'd tried to get in through the gate, because she'd heard rumors about a better life on the other side of the gate, but had been soundly beaten by the guardian, and wounded to boot. Now, she was cold, tired hungry, losing blood, and overall, hating life in general.

_'How'd I get here...._

She'd die here, of this much she was certain.

Alone.

Forgotten.

Just like....

_'Am I...going to die....a lonely death...?_

A pair of shadows fell over her, and she somehow managed to look up, her eyes hazy.

"Hmm. She's got pretty good spiritual pressure." A hulking man observed, the taller of the two observed with an almost sharklike grin. He had a sinister air about him, and when he looked at her, she felt like her very soul was being sucked out of her body. "She's got at least the level of a fourth seat."

"Pretty strange hair color though, wouldn't you agree captain?" The second, a slender feministic looking man noted with a sigh, as if he were annoyed with something, and he too had a sword at his side, just like the other man. "Hardly what one would call beautiful, even for a woman."

She groaned, and the second man knelt down.

"Hmm? And who are you miss? You do have a name, don't you?"

"My...name...?" She managed to gasp out. "My name is....

Much to the annoyance of the first, she passed out before she could give it.

"Tch. Bring her in, Yumichika." He turned and headed back to the now open gate, ignoring the protests of his subbordinate. "She might be good for sparring practice some time, and with that physical strength of hers, she's bound to get stronger." The fifth seat cringed as he saw her filthy, ragged robes, and grimy appearance, whilst Zaraki was lost from sight.

"How filthy," He sighed, slinging her over his shoulder, and rising to stand, following after his captain with nimble flashsteps, that made both him and his burden appear to be nothing more than a blur as he headed towards the holding cells, where they would have a medic treat her wounds, then question her on her identity. "I'll have to take at least ten baths to be clean after this...

**?! Who is this new individual from Naruto's past?! Next time: The treatment continues! And: A fateful night! Kaien's destiny...**


	8. Acceptance, and Softness

"Erm...

She fixed him with a piercing glare, her gaze capable of killing someone of lesser willpower. As it was, he felt like she was sucking the very life from his body, and it was suddenly very, very difficult to think clearly.

"Um....A tattoo?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, what kind of idiot do you take me for?"

"..."

And at some point, she had grabbed him by the neck, and slammed him up against the wall, splintering the stone behind his back. Pain flashed through his body, and the wounds opened again, but she didn't seem to mind injuring a patient.

"Do _not_ lie to me." Her voice was cold as ice, and sharp as steel as she held him fast, not quite choking him, but still restricting his airway and rendering him motionless, unable to move anything other than his sword arm. "That's the prescence of a hollow within you, I know it anywhere. Now, why is this seal here?"

He gave her a pained look and shook his head.

"I can't tell you."

"You would defy a direct order from one of your superiors'?" She was honestly surprised at this, but didn't let it show through her face, instead loosening her hold on him, if only slightly, allowing him to breathe better. "Do you realize the consequences of such an action?"

He managed a bitter chuckle.

"My...apologies Unohanna-taichou, but the only man I'll ever take orders from," He reached up to grab her hand, and squeezed down, forcing her to focus on his grip, rather than hold him in place. "Is my captain Shunsui Kyoraku." He glared back at her stubbornly, as if to prove his point, and refused to meet her piercing gaze. "And that, is all I have to say."

**Aw, what's wrong gaki? **The fox sneered, and Naruto winced as he felt its prescence stab deep into his subconcious. His arm suddenly pulled Retsu forward, and he managed to wriggle out of her grip, fall to the floor, and come back atop the table.

Almost immediately, he covered his left eye with a hand. Retsu stayed where she was, and watched a curious change begin to come over the blond. Whisker marks, three on the left side, of his cheek, were there none had been before. Fangs, grew from his canine teeth, and as the red light shimmered about him, he bit his lips until they bled.

_'No! I don't need you!'_

Unfortunately, during the past century, he'd realized something else, and it, along with the discomfort Aizen and Gin gave him, was the sole blemish on his otherwise peaceful exsitence here. During his 'second life' as he'd begun to call his life here, the fox had tried, not once, not twice, but three times, to take control of him while he was sleeping. He'd wake up in the middle of the night, full clothed in red light, an unfamilair place with a crescent moon, a sword in his hand....and sometimes...

It would be stained with the blood of hollows. Other times, he'd woken up screaming, plagued by grisly nightmares, of images not his own, but those of the demon fox itself, and then, only Amon would be able to force the kitsune back to its cage.

Unlike Amon, who was irritable, but goodhearted underneath it all, kyuubi was evil, and it was doing something, something terrible to his body. It was trying to change him, twist him, drag him down to the deepest darkest pit and kill him, of that much he was certain.

It wanted out, and he wasn't sure if the seal had correded over time, but now, at at the worst possible time, the nine tailed fox was beginning to become a problem. Whether he resisted it or not, it was gaining ground. Inch by inch, day by day, he could feel it drawing closer to him. If he didn't do something soon, even with Amon, even with _bankai_...

He'd be devoured.

Using too much of its chakra not only ate away at his soul, but with each time he lost control of his temper, the fox gained more and more power over him. Currently, he still had it in his power to suppress the beast, but its voice was now an almost constant whisper in his ear, whenever he engaged in combat, no matter how light a sparring session.

**Too afraid to harm a woman?**

_'Urusai! Get out!'_

**Never! I will be free-**

_Get ahold of yourself boy!_

Amon's voice in his head was an abrupt and chilling wakeup call, cutting off all sound and noise as he was drawn into himself. What awaited him was a most disturbing sight.

All he could see now was the spirit looming over him in his mindscape, an expression of indescribable fury blazing brightly in the demi-god's eyes. Raising a hand, he snapped his scaly fingers, and with a snarl, the Kyuubi's prescence faded. Without a word, the god made as if to walk away, but turned to spare the blond a glance over his shoulder. _If you are truly worthy of wielding me, than you will not let this bother you, do you understand?_

"Yeah but-

_Urusai! _Amon whirled on him and smacked his host to the ground, his glare unflinching, even as Naruto picked himself back up. _I won't tolerate any complaints, not from you! If you want to master the Kyuubi's power, if you want to keep your soul, then you must become stronger! Stronger than a hollow, stronger than a shinigami than ever before! Stronger than the gods themselves!_

"You make it sound so easy." Naruto grumbled, rubbing the bruise on his cheek. "Care to fill me in?"

_You must find your own way. _Replied the demon, unfurling his wings and preparing to take off into the air._ It is not my place to tell you, therefore, you must figure it out on your own. I am not a crutch, remember that. You're only useful to me while you're alive, and once you die, for you will die if you do not act on this, then I will see you again..._

A foul wind swept over him, driving him back, throwing him off the ground, and into the air.

_...IN HELL!_

--

The early morning sun shone in his eyes, filtered through dark curtains, and causing him to stir. Finally, he could take it no more, and with a groan, opened his eyes, squinting against the light of the day.

"Oh...my head." He winced at the throbbing in his sore skull and tried to pick himself up, but found that his arms had fallen asleep, and could not be moved. He was in a soft bed, his head on a pillow, and a strange scent, that of vanilla, wafted across his nose. This surprised him, because he not only did he not recognize his surroundings, but this smell was different from the soapy smell of the sick bay.

"So, you're finally awake are you?"

"Oi!" He jumped up and sprang off the bed, or rather tried to, but just ended up making a fool of himself, and falling facefirst on the floor. Wincing, he kicked out with his legs, and managed to pick himself up. "What the hell is this?!"

"I see your arms are still numb." The voice came from the other side of the room, and as his gaze traveled to the left, he jumped in surprise when he saw the symbol for the fourth squad emblazoned over the desk. "Though I'm not surprised. You did fall asleep quite quickly once Isane administered the drug."

Naruto however, was more dismayed then appalled.

He was in a captain's _personal_ quarters!

He wasn't supposed to be here!

Unohanna, who had taken a seat on the large green sofa positioned in the far right corner of the room, set down the steaming mug on the table, and rose from the couch, leaving her zanpaktou at the foot of the table where it had lain for over five minutes now. "Please don't be upset, Naruto-san, but I used Minazuki to rummage around in your mind a bit, and you see, I was able to find what I was looking for."

Naruto stiffened, his eyes going wide.

_'Her zanpaktou can do that? Or is she bluffing?'_

"And I've decided to keep your secret." She added quietly, prompting a startled intake of breath from the blond. He stared at her, a mixed series of emotions rage, gratitude and sadness all flickering through his eyes. "So there's no need to be so tense."

Finally, he managed a stiff bow.

"Arigatou, Unohanna-taichou!"

"Please, there's no need to address me with such honorifics." She waved a hand as she spoke, chiding him gently, displaying none of that fierce fiery rage he had seen only hours before. "You may call me Unohana if you wish."

Her words shook him from his daze, and she laughed softly in response, smiling gently at the confused blond and the gobsmacked expression he wore. "Honestly, you should see the look on your face right now. You really do remind me so much of him...

_'Him? Who's she talking about?'_

She shook her head setting down another mug of herbal tea, the action cutting through his thoughts. Sadness flickered across her gaze, and he wondered if he was the cause of it.

But just as quickly as it had come, it was gone again, and a kind smile greeted him "No, perhaps another time." She now patted the spot on the sofa beside her. "If you're not too tired of sitting, I would like to discuss less a far less ominous matter with you."

Nervously, he sat down beside her, and she nudged the opposite mug towards him with the back of her hand, picking it up to hold it out to him, before his face, due to his current inability to move his arms.

"Here, drink this, it should restore the feeling in your limbs."

After a moment, he nodded gratefully, and took a long, fufilling sip of the tea. Slowly, a prickly feeling traveled down his arms, and before long, the full range of movement was restored to them, minus a stinging sensation, but he assumed that would pass with time.

"Come. I have someone who you might know, and this matter involves that person and the events of today.

--

_(Sereitei holding cell)_

The dim green glow finally faded, leaving her wounds fully healed, she noted with some small surprise. The healer gave a small sigh, her shoulders sagging from the effort it had took to save the life of this mysterious woman. "There. You should be alright now." However, she did not thank the silvery haired woman who had healed her, instead, she just turned away and to one side.

"Are you alright?" The medic asked.

"..."

Silence was her answer.

"Oh." The woman sighed, abandoned the kneeling position, and stood up to her full height, which was actually pretty damn tall, the prisoner noted to herself as the healer graced her with a small bow. "Well then, won't you at least tell me your name?"

Though it was obvious that she had no intention, still the woman with the armband stood there. Expectantly almost, as if she knew she'd be able to wear her patient down with gentle kindness.

And it worked.

Sighing, and realizing she wouldn't be getting any peace unless she started talking, the prisoner decided to keep the conversation short and simple, blunt and to the point.

And unfriendly.

"Sakura Haruno. There, are you happy now?"

"Isane Kotetsu." The woman replied in a kind tone, and before more could be said, the creaking sound of the cell door opening, could be heard. Footsteps, drawing closer, echoed in her ears, reverberating throughout the curious, despite her current depression Sakura picked herself up, and glanced to see who had come.

"Isane-san, how is the patient doing?" A female voice asked, soon preceded by a male voice, which cursed as a clanging sound was heard, followed by an apology. "And jeez, could someone turn on the lights?"

A clapping sound, and row after row of glow rods flickered on, adding some much needed light to the holding cells. Cast in the green glow, everything was given an almost eerie appearance.

The man, for she couldn't quite see his face in the dim morning light, scratched the back of his head.

"Hey, wait a minute...

He leaned forward to get a better look, and what, or rather, who, Sakura saw shook her soul to its very core. Her eyes went wide, and her mouth fell open in a silent 0.

"Na-ru-to?"

Blue eyes narrowed as a familair voice, different, but he definitely remembered it, rang through his ears. He'd heard this person call him by name many, many times, and been on the receiving end of many hits upside the head from her, granted, he might've deserved them, but...

At last a name came to him.

"Sakura?"

As he spoke her name, the memories, long since forgotten, rushed over him, and he remembered everything all at once, all so suddenly, that he had to close his eyes and think for a split second to process it all.

Sakura Haruno.

Former teammate, former crush, main reason for his hatred of Sasuke.

When he opened them, the pinkette's eyes, that unique color of sea foam green, were filled with tears, and on top of this, she was biting her lip, obviously trying to stifle a sob.

"Naruto...

He blinked as she reached a trembling hand up to gently cup the left side of his face. The tears were openly flowing down her face now, and it looked like the dam was about to burst...

"Um...long time no see?" He chuckled nervously, unsure of what to say after forgetting about her for a century. She reached forward as if to hug him then, and he made absolutely no effort to resist it, in fact, he simply embraced her, one hand on the back of her head, the other gently holding her back.

"Baka. Naruto-Baka!" Was all she managed to get out, snifling once...

Before she broke down crying, her sobs muffled into his shoulder, her tears staining through to his skin, hot and stinging, filled with a miserable mix of both sadness, anger, and joy, of thinking him to be dead, finding out he was alive, and then all he had to say was 'Long time no see?'

It was just too much for her to deal with, hence her tears.

Finally, with Isane and Unohana as witnesses, Sakura Haruno cried herself dry, but not until five minutes of enduring her continuos sobbing had passed them by.

"Better?" Naruto asked, breaking the embrace, placing a hand under her chin, and tipping her head up to look at him. She managed a snifle, and a nod. "Yeah stupid, I'm done."

"Good." He stood back up, and helped her to her feet. Alas, he could not help but notice a few...changes that had taken place since he'd last seen her. "Phew, you _are _Sakura, right?"

She turned beet red.

"W-What, do I really look that different?"

He nodded, even _sounding_ surprised.

"Damn straight. For a second there, I thought you weren't Sakura, but...well wow, you're gorgeous." Needless to say, he was rather amused by her reaction, as she turned beet red, and swung at him, only to miss deliberately as his words sank in.

"M-Moron!" She sputtered, trying to hide her blush, and failing miserably to do so, instead hitting him over the head with enough force to draw a thin line of blood down his face. "What's with the attitude, huh?! Hitting on me like that all of a sudden, jeez!"

"Did I say something wrong?" He replied cheerily as he sprang backwards, grinning like a chesire cat, knowing he could've efortlessly evaded her wild swing anyway, but he was just glad to have a friend back to normal, instead of getting all sad and weepy on him. "Is it wrong to accept a sincere compliment?"

Her face softened in response to his words, her anger dying swiftly.

"Naruto...I-

"C'mon." He took her by the hand, seemingly unaware of how her face suddenly went scarlet, something that would not have happened before, something that caused her to follow after him as he led her out of the cell, and into the light, where Isane, the woman from before, and another, as of yet unidentified individual to Sakura, were waiting. "Captain Unohana says I've got somewhere to be, and apparently you're the guest of honor."

**Next time...Farewell Kaien? Naruto's new role?**


	9. Farewell, My Friend

"Surprised?" Naruto breathed as Sakura beheld the thirteen captains standing before her, in the same fashion as a hundred years ago. It brought back nostalgic memories for the blond, of a time when he was just getting used to his new life.

Sakura however, seemed to be much more respectful, as Naruto was allowed to sit in on the proceedings, just this once. He was allowed this, soley because of his recomendation to head captain Yamamoto, a recommendation that Sakura be allowed to join the Gotei 13, out of raw talent alone.

Surprisingly, Captain Zaraki had seconded Naruto's recommendation, and from there, captains' Shunsui, Ukitake, and Unohana had declared their willingness to accept Sakura as well. And it was oh so much _sweeter_, by that brief flash of annoyance which flickered across the face of Gin Ichimaru, in place of the sneering smile he almost always wore.

However, the one thing that still disturbed Naruto...

Was that Aizen remained calm as ever.

--

"Eigth squad, huh?" He arched an eyebrow, and Sakura shot him a glare as they shared a brief respite after the choice of her squad had been made. "Well, isn't that a coincidence?"

"What? What's so funny?"

Uncrossing both arms, he shrugged at the pinkette.

"That's _my_ squad, Sakura. Looks like I'm higher ranked than you, now."

"W-Wha?" She sputtered, surprised by this. "But how was I supposed to know that?"

"Ya-re Ya-re," Naruto sighed lightly, scratching the back of his head in mild annoyance,"I guess I'd better explain the whole ranking system to you before the party....

"W-Wait a sec," Sakura frowned, obviously confused. "There's a party?"

"Something like that." Naruto had her hand in his own again, pulling her along, and much to her dismay, Sakura felt herself tremble, both out of nervousness, and something else. "You'll have to skip classes today, but don't worry, I'm sure a grade A studen like _you_ can afford to play hooky, just this once." But Sakura wasn't hearing a word he said. In fact, his words went in one ear and right out the other, for she was focusing on a much more important matter What in Kami's name was going on here? She couldn't stand Naruto before this, now why was she suddenly so nervous, yet so terribly _excited_ whenever he held her hand?

_'What's happening to me? Don't tell me I'm falling for..._

--

"Naruto!" Kaien laughed, calling to the blond from across the opposite end of the small field in which the decorations were still being set up, and heading towards the third seat. He was plenty sober now, judging by the way Miyako's smile nearly eclipsed his own as the happy couple held hands. "You're early!"

"Well, what did you expect?" The jinchuuriki smirked back as they were finally within a few feet of each other, and shared a firm embrace, their previous drinking quarrel obviously forgotten in the wake of the festivities. "It's a special day for you two, isn't it?" Naruto added, casting a glance to Miyako as he said this. "First anniversary, huh?"

"Good to see you too." She replied warmly, stepping forward to give her friend a brief hug, and a peck on the cheek. "How have you been?"

"Well enough." He shrugged nonchalantly as she released him. "I'm just glad I actually made it here _in time_ for the party."

"Heh, looks like you might be havin' a party of your own pretty soon!" Kaien replied jovially when he noticed Sakura, and the fact that she still had yet to relinquish her grip on the blonde's hand, something he had not bothered to do himself. "Fresh from the academy and you've already snatched this beauty for yourself, eh?"

"Well," Interrupted Naruto, releasing Sakura's hand as he spoke, "She has to go through a year of the academy, at the very least, but yeah, I guess you could say we know each other, after all, we were teammates once."

"Oh!" Miyako nodded her head in understanding. "So I take it you two are an item then?"

"Well....

"N-Nani?!" Sakura Interruped loudly, unable to remain silent anymore. Her face had turned scarlet by this point, her mind filled with a confusing combination of both embarassment and anger rushing through her veins, and thusly, she did not guard her tongue, nor think about what she said next. "W-We haven't seen each other for years! J-Just because we were holding hands doesn't mean-

"There's no need to be embarassed." Chided Miyako gently, giving the hand of her husband a brief squeeze as their fingers once again intertwined. "It actually took me quite a while to realize my anger towards Kaien really meant that I loved him."

"B-But I...

"Might as well forget about it, Sakura." Naruto patted her once on the shoulder, drawing her attention, and a furious crimson blush, back to him, where he was looking at several familair faces headed their way. "It'll all blow over eventually. Besdes, the guests are just starting to arrive."

--

_(Night, and an hour before the party)_

"Hmm." Kaien sighed as he leaned up against a tree, obviously deep in thought, judging by the inscrutable expression he wore. "What's taking Kuchiki so long?" He'd sent Rukia on a simple mission with some of his squad members, just a quick, routine training mission before the celebrations got underway.

But the party started in an hour, and she _still_ wasn't back.

"Something's not right."

"So, you can tell?"

Kaien looked up to see Naruto sitting on the branch above him, a concerned look on his face.

"When the hell did you get up there?"

"About a month ago." Naruto replied sarcastically, as he flipped off the branch to land gracefully on his feet, almost as if he were manipulating the wind itself. However, he wasn't smiling, and he too wore a concerned expression. "So...you wanna check it out?"

"Tch, like I have a choice." Kaien replied, patting the hilt of his zanpaktou, Nejibana and gazing up to the sky with an odd glint in his eyes. When he looked back to the solemn third seat, he smirked. "If its more than one hollow, I call first dibs."

"C'mon, its your anniversary." Countered Naruto, as the two headed off into the forest, leaving the other shinigami to wonder where exactly the two of them were going, and it wasn't logn before those two were lost from sight. "I went to all this trouble to throw you a party, and you ruin it by calling first dibs on _my_ prey?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"That." Naruto pointed to a small clearing aways off, and with a few flash steps, they had reached the grove.

A rustling of leaves alerted Naruto to something, and he turned to look to the right.

"Rukia!"

Naruto sped past Kaien, and with a silent rush of wind, grabbed her out of thin air, from the bush in which she had been hiding. She was bleeding from a shoulder wound, and had an almost terrified look in her violet blue eyes, but before Naruto could ask her what had happened, she collapsed in his arms.

And almost immediately, they found themselves surrounded by easily a hundred hollows.

"Tch, we really are idiots aren't we?" Naruto sighed forming a kage bunshin to take care of Rukia, then pulling Amon from his sheathe, and spreading his legs into a ready stance, the silent crunching of leaves the only other sound in this suddenly lifeless expanse of trees. "Falling for a trap like that, and being lured in like this, jeez...

"Who're you calling an idiot?" Kaien countered, drawing his sword as well, ignoring the bloodthirsty stares directed towards them, accompanied by many sibilant hisses, burbles and choked growls of open hate. "You're the only idiot I see around here."

"Well then, how about a little wager." Naruto countered, as the clone sped off with Rukia in its arms, and no sooner had it vanished from sight into the treetops, then the two soul reapers had released their zanpaktou. "Whoever kills the most hollows is the biggest idiot of them all!"

"Fine!" Kaien laughed, and they leapt into the fray!

--

(One hellish bloodbath later)

"Ha!" Naruto smirked, shaking off the gory remains of his latest kill, blocking, then slashing with the serated edge of his shield, to cut down ten hollows in one fell swoop, as he dispatched yet another beast. "Thirty!"

"Forty!" Countered Kaien, as he sliced at a hollow with a tentacled mask, then moved on to the next. "And that's forty-one, Naruto!" However, the beast he had just 'slain' now reared up behind him again, and it had a devilish glint in its eyes as its many appendages lunged forward

Too late, Naruto recognized the hollow despite its smaller size, and his eyes went wide as he saw that they were aiming for the cut on Kaien's wrist. Kaien himself was too busy fighting off a hollow twice his size to notice it, but he definitely noticed when his zanpaktou suddenly evaporated in his hand.

"What the-

"KAIEN! MOVE!"

**Or what? **

_'Damnit! Not now!'_

The Shiba turned to spare Naruto a glance, and his eyes went wide as he saw that his friend was down on one knee, a hand covering his face.

"Hey, are you-

Too late, the attack struck home, and everything went black.

--

(Later)

"You...wanted to see me sir?" A sleep haggard Naruto asked quietly as he sat down before the captain of squad thirteen. He had been summoned in the middle of the night, just hours after he'd managed to cry himself to sleep over the death of his best friend.

"I'm sorry to summon you on such short notice."

"....It's my fault." He replied quietly, but he thought otherwise.

_'Damn Fox! Damn, damn, DAMNIT!'_

He really didn't want to talk to anyone now, not Rukia, not Rangiku, not Sakura or Lisa, not anybody. He'd taken the sleeping pill Unohana had given him, mumbled a thanks, then downed the drug with a glass of water. That had been the only reason he'd been able to sleep at all.

It was a hellish memory he did not want to recall, yet one he could not forget, as a snippet of the night rushed over him...

--

_(Flashback)_

_"Are...ya talking to me, boy?" The monster that had now possesed Kaien's body, turned to face him, its skin changing color to a sickly green, whilst white light emanated from Kaien's eyes. "There's nobody called Kaien here!"_

_And then the monster charged!_

_(End Flashback)_

_--_

"I apologize for the intrusion," Ukitake continued, reaching behind his back for something, "And I would rather have let you get a good night's sleep, but this simply couldn't wait until daybreak."

"What?" Naruto was left speechless as Ukitake showed him the still bloodied badge of squad thirteen. "You're...looking for a new lieutenant?" At his side, a hand slowly clenched into a fist, and when he spoke his tone was suddenly harsh, biting and accusative, as he remembered all too well Rukia's tears, his own, and Miyako's. Before he knew it, he had leapt to his feet, pointing a finger accusatively at his superior! "But I don't understand! Kaien Shiba, my _friend_, hasn't even been dead for a _day_, and you already want to replace him?! His wife, his _widow _is _grieving_ and you-

"Have been entrusted to take care of her." Jushirou interrupted him quietly, rising slowly, yet forcefully, his usualy calm gaze now cold as ice. "Which is why, I am giving you this." He then handed Naruto a piece of paper, and small envelope, the latter sealed with the distinctive swirling crest that belonged to the Shiba clan. "Kaien...wanted you to have them, in case something should happen to him.

Silently, Naruto peered at the paper, and the simple paragraph that'd been written there.

_Naruto,_

_Well, I guess I'm dead now, huh? Well, I'd better be if you're reading this! Anyways, you're probably wondering what this is all about, and what the hell Ukitake's gonna do now, now that I've gone and kicked the bucket, for one reason or another. Look pal, I'll be blunt about this, so don't get all weepy on me, ya hear? We need a replacment. And a damn good one at that. Basically, I want you to take my place. If Miyako's still around, if she's still crying over me, lovely little angel that she is, then I've got a few favors to ask too. But hey, you owe me for saving your life, right, so I guess I'm calling in those favor's anyhow._

_Sorry, I'm gettin' off topic again, aren't I? It's hard to right this damn thing with Miyako in the other room. But what I want to ask of you, not as your superior, but as your friend, is this. I want you to take care of Miyako. I pray to kami above that she isn't pregnant, and I don't wanna shoulder you with a kid, but..._

_Regardless, Miyako's a tough one, but she's gotta be hurting now that I'm...well dead. Jeez, I get the shivers just saying the word! For all I know, I might not die for another ten years! Hahaha! Just some dry humor there for ya, kiddo. She doesn't know a thing about this whole will thingy, so don't tell her, that's the second favor I'm asking you, besides giving her somewhere to stay._

_And the last thing..._

_Open the envelope, if Ukitake gave it to you. If I'm gone, the Shiba clan's gonna lose its place as one of the five noble families, and lemme tell ya, sis is gonna be mighty pissed about that. That's the worst injury we could ever suffer, and I'm sure you know what I'm talkin' about..._

_Well, I guess this is it._

_Later kid, and have a nice life._

_Your friend from death and beyond,_

_Kaien Shiba._

Naruto looked up from the letter, and his eyes were wet with tears.

Kaien had entered the soul reaper academy at the exact same time he did. Miyako was younger than both of them by half a decade, but she certaintly didn't look it, even in their 'class' photo, if that's what it could be called. He'd met Kaien's younger sister, Kukaku, only once, but the fireworks expert had left the academy after the loss of her arm and before he'd gotten to really know her at all.

"He was my friend," the blond muttered forlornly, folding the letter and sliding it into the folds of his shihakusho. "Kami, I'd forgotten what it was like to lose one." With trepidation, for he knew by now what the envelope contained, he broke the seal. Within were a few precious and priceless pictures of the three of them, himself, Kaien, and Miyako, from the time of their academy days, to their time in squad eight, then one last photo of them together, before they'd gone their seperate ways, with Naruto remaining in squad eight, and the two of them leaving for another squad.

However, amongst the photo's, was another piece of paper...

A letter of adoption into the Shiba Clan.

Ukitake nodded slowly, recognizing the realization dawning in Naruto's eyes. "Kaien always thought of you as a brother. Kami knows young Ganju already consisders you family."

"And Kukaku?"Naruto sighed, staring longingly at the pictures of his deceased comrade. "What am I gonna tell her?"

Jushirou placed a hand on the trembling shoulder of the still shaking third seat.

"Tell her he died with a smile on his face."

Naruto found himself nodding slowly.

He reached out and took the lieutenant badge, trying his best to ignore how the scent of blood, both his own and Kaien's still permeated the symbol of the Thirteenth division, and all that it stood for.

"Then as lieutenant of squad thirteen, I will carry on his last wish."

From that day forth, he went by the name of Naruto _Shiba_ Uzumaki...

Head of the Shiba Clan, and Kaien Shiba's successor.

**Next time: Returning Kaien's body.... A road of tears and memories....Flashbacks will explain everything, and are a central part of the plot for later chapters, so don't be thinking I'm just skipping out on Kaien's death, but to elaborate...He was still killed by Rukia.**


	10. A Tearful Memory

Wearily, he staggered to his cot, desperate to get some sleep, before the next sunrise. As his head hit the pillow, and his eyes slid shut, he realized this would probably be his last night staying here, but right now, that didn't concern him. All he wanted to do was sleep. Sleep and forget it all. His new position, the adoption, Kaien's death...

Everything.

Unfortunately, fate had other plans for him, as his eyes slid shut, and his concioussness began to fade into slumber.

There would be no peaceful sleep, no not tonight.

_--_

He opened his eyes, and found himself in a forest.

_'This is..._

The rustle of leaves was the only sound to be heard from his unfamilair surroundings, startling him and putting him on alert. His hackles rose, and he uttered a small curse, as voices were head, eliciting a prompt snarl of all things, coming from somewhere behind him. Then a hand grabbed him by the shoulder, and dragged him down into the bushes.

"Sh! Be quiet, they'll hear us!" A brash female voice hissed in his ear, a hand now clamped over his mouth.

Blue eyes narrowed into slits, and he looked up from the full nelson he had been put in, and quickly he took note of a girl of about average height and cup size, with red hair that had been cut short, crouched next to him, and looking none too pleased with the sudden noise he had made. Her brown eyes were glaring fiercely back at him, occasionally obscurred by the shadows, but he couldn't see the lower half of her face, for a mask, similair to that of the Onmiskido, covered it.

Vaguely, he recognized her, but he couldn't recall her name.

Slowly, she removed her hand from his mouth, then held up two fingers for silence.

"Keep it down! If we screw this up, it'll be your fault! Every single bit of it!"

_'My fault? What the heck is this..._

He sniffed at the air...

There was no scent.

This put him ill at ease.

"Alright, they've noticed us." She muttered, grinning behind the mask as she rubbed both hands together gleefully, and he gave her a confused glance, as the memories started to slide back into place. "Now, get ready....

His first real mission as a shinigami...

Had been an assasination mission, probably to see whether he could kill without using his zanpaktou. His memory of it was hazy, but he remembered it as unarmed combat. And sure enough, when he reached for his sword, Amon was not at his side, and nowhere to be found.

_'I'm...in the past...? No, this is...._

Silently, she, the girl whose name still escaped him, slipped back into the shadows, and to his surprise performed a quick set of seals, consisting of rooster, dragon, rat, and repeated those seals three times. Her form shimmered, and just as the moon slid behind the clouds...

She was lost from sight.

In reality, she hadn't moved from this spot, she was merely using a very discreet method of camoflauge, which caused the cloak shewas currently wearing, although he couldn't really remember where she'd gotten it, to blend in with her surroundings.

Chakra strings, he realized, the very essence of spiritual energy, must've been woven into the fabric. Such a feet was nigh impossible to do, but when the user harmonized the energy of his/her own chakra coils with these minute strands...

Bingo!

Camoflauge.

The only problem was...

If you moved around too much, were distracted for even a second, then you'dlose the sync with the chakra threads. The cape would glow blindingly bright if that happened, and you'd be an easy target for the enemy, were that too happen.

A sudden sense of foreboding pushed at him, and he began to remember just how this mission had ended.

Footsteps, drawing closer now, and two shadowy figures could be seen.

"Hey, wait!" He hissed, but she didn't answer him, or maybe she didn't hear him. "Hold on a sec!"

"Sh! You're the decoy remember?! So hurry up and act like the bait!"

If only, if only he could remember her name he'd curse it a thousand times!

Now...

He saw one, no two, shinigami wearing what looked like stealth masks. One was male, the other distinctively female, with short, shoulder length hair, the color of which he could not see, not in the dark. He stifled a curse when he saw one of them glance towards him, and stiffen slightly.

A shock of blue cerulean eyes could be seen from beyond the hawk mask she wore, and his eyes tripled, and he bit his lip till it nearly bled. She was less than a foot away, and getting closer by the second, there was no way she couldn't see them.

But the person beside her, way too tall to be anyone he knew, held up a hand and mumbled something to the woman, something that sounded like, "Wait." She turned and mouthed something back to her partner, and he nodded. He was well built for someone in Onmitskido, this one, didn't hunch over like most musclebound men did when they walked. He radiated power, and now, those fierce eyes now fell upon him, the intensity of his glare too much to bear.

Naruto looked away, fear coiling down deep into his gut, for the very first time.

And when he dared to look back-

Crap.

They were gone.

"Looking for us, rookie?"

A silent swish alerted him to the use of shunpo, and he didn't have to look, to know that they'd been outmanuevered.

Spiritual pressure slammed into him like a forklift, forcing him to his hands and knees.

His heart beat like a drum, and he was amazed they couldn't hear it. It was like a waterfall, pushing him down, shoving him under, denying him, drowning him, everytime he tried to rise for air, suffocating him, choking the very life from his lungs.

Desperate,his gaze traveled to where the girl was supposed to be, but there was no telltale shimmer to indicate her location.

Had she left him?

_'Did she leave me to die?'_

His eyes directed his attention to the sword at the stranger's hip however, and he felt it immediately, sensed it, as the familair rasp of steel was heard, ringing through the air, once then twice. Something cold was held at his throat, and another icy sensation could be felt at his knee.

A zanpaktou.

They both had zanpaktou!

"What were they thinking?" The deep, grating voice of the man hissed into his ear, sneering, mocking him. "So, rookie, you think you can just waltz on into our territory and kill us, when we've been evading captain's for over half a century?"

"Get real." The female snorted, and without further ado mercilessly rammed her large blade into Naruto's shin, and then through it, nearly taking his leg off in the process, and driving him to the ground . Somehow, whether it was from shock or just blood loss, he didn't scream, though the pain was already unbearable. The woman laughed at what she thought to be fortitude, and turned to her companion, shouldering her massive broadsword as she did so. "There's no way you could ever hope to kill us, right, Iyoten?"

"Right." The man sneered, planting his foot firmly on the boy's head. "You hear that punk? You're good as dead already, so why don't you just spill it? Tell us who sent you to kill us, and we might just put you out of your misery right now."

They both laughed at that, but over it....

Naruto heard a sound.

Another rasp of steel, though you it sounded more like the rustle of leaves than anything, and the two didn't seem to hear it. But when he looked slightly to the left and behind the man and the woman, he could see the redhead, two shortswords drawn, sneaking up on them, nearly within striking distance.

_'Alkaid!'_

Just like that, he remembered her name, rank, and everything else about her.

The woman seemed to notice the hopeful glint in Naruto's eyes, and realized something was wrong.

"Oh sh-

She tried to turn around...

"Tosatsu Zenkaku. Soudai Enpuresu. _(Slaughter em. Grand Empress)_

But by then, she'd already been dealt a double sword blow through her neck, and was dead on the spot, the weapon pulled from her windpipe before she even realized she was dead, even as the life faded from her eyes. Alkaid was lost from sight again now, though judging by the rustle of winde, she had used shunpo to evade her enemy's detection.

Too late, as she slumped over dead, the man realized they were not alone, and removed his boot from Naruto's head, instead raising his sword, obviously intending to lop off his head and be done with him, before he too was struck dead on the spot.

"Bastard!" He cursed, bringing his blade down-

But it bounced off something, drawing sparks throwing back master and weapon alike, as Naruto looked on in amazement.

Less than a second later, his head snapped back, his eyes glazed over as if he'd been dealt an uppercut. Startled, he lurched back and shook his head, mind still reeling from the blow, and trying to figure out just what was going on here. "Th-That's it, I'm outta here!" He turned tail to run, but it did him little good in the end however, as Alkaid now dropped in from above, landing on his shoulders.

Realizing too late what she planned, the man dropped his sword and reached up to grab her, but by then she'd already wrapped both legs around his neck and allowed herself to fall back off his broad shoulders.

_And pulled._

There was a loud crack, then the man went boneless, his neck broken, and dropped to the ground in a heap.

Alkaid released her deathhold on her deceased victim with a small grunt, and landed gracefully in a handspring, somersaulting back to her feet seconds a hand up to her face, she pulled aside the mask covering her lower face, and in doing so, exposed a wide grin, revealing that she really wasn't that much older than him, as he'd once thought her to be. "And _that's_ how you pull off an assasination!"

In fact, now that he remembered, she'd gotten her about a month before he did, and was made the seventh seat in second squad almost immediately after her graduation. But as a rank that low, it was no small wonder she'd volunteered for a job like this.

With her skills, she had the potential to be at least third seat, if not a lieutenant.

"Alright, let's get you patched up."

"Eh? What're you doing?" He winced as she poked the wound, sending a wave of fiery agony coursing up his spine.

"OW!"

"Don't be such a baby!" She snapped, kneeling down to tear off her right she now wound tightly around his injured leg, thus slowing the blood flow. "Duh. What's it look like? I'm saving your life." Now by ripping off her left sleeve and binding that atop and around the first bandage, she stopped the bleeding altogehter. "There," She looked to be quite satisfied with her handiwork, judging by the self satisfied look she wore, though she herself had a small cut on her face, she didn't seem to mind. "That should hold up until we get back to sickbay."

"You can thank me later." She replied, helping him to his feet despite his many complaints. "So, can you use flash steps?"

"Dumbass." He replied, glaring at her immaturely, something he did not often do to others. "Of course I can!"

Honestly, she always brought out the worst in him!

"Urusai!" She replied, slapping him once, then twice with the backside of her hand, leaving a pulsating red imprint on both the left and right side of his face, though they really didn't hurt as much as his leg had. "Shut up and show me some respect! Or I'll leave your ass here!"

"Fine! Maybe I wanna die here!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!

"FINE!" She shrieked back at him, as they limped back towards the sereitei. " Ugh, I don't know how anyone puts up with you! You're such a dumbass, you're slow, loud, mouthy, annoying, you're pretty damn useless without your zanpaktou-

"Oh, and you're perfect I suppose?!"

"Damn straight!" She replied with her head held high. "At least I know I'll always be better than you!"

--

"Oh yeah?" He found himself saying when he came to, but when he woke up, he was still in his bunk, and the sun was just now beginning to peak through the blinds. Though the memories of that night left him feeling both shaken and confused, as well as slightly disturbed, he couldn't tell. Was it a dream, did it really happen like that? He couldn't remember for certain, but no, despite his depression, he felt slightly nostalgic at the memory, even if Alkaid did get under his skin like no one else, not even Lisa could.

There was just something about that girl that rubbed him the wrong way, and that's all there was too it.

As he got ready for the lonely task of returning Kaien's body, shrugging on his shihakusho and slipping into his hakama, his mind began to wander. He'd hadn't seen her in ages, but he'd heard of her marvelous accomplishments, partly that which opened a rift between them. He wouldn't be surprised if she made lieutenant, though he could now technically brag that he too had been promoted.

But was it really right to take the position his friend, had so recently held? Sighing, he realized this would bother him for quite awhile, and would take quite awhile to come to terms with. Rukia probably felt even worse, having dealt the blow that killed him, when he himself could not do so.

The sound of footsteps gave him pause, and spied an envelope, now shoved under the corner of his door.

"Hmm?"

He picked it up, broke the seal that held it shut, and peered at its contents. The handwriting was barely legible, but that made it very easy to tell who had written it. Not surprisingly, the message was direct and to the point as usual.

_Hey, I hear you got promoted! Congrats! Sorry about your friend though, but hey, since you've gotten so much stronger, care to try a little sparring practice? I've been getting a bit rusty these past few years, and I figured you could use another chance to get your fighting spirit back. You know where to find me, (Its at the place where we had that mission, duh) so bring it on anytime! But don't expect to win! I've got a secret weapon this time!_

_Alkaid._

Naruto scowled as he tore the letter up into little pieces, familair feelings of frustration and irritation coursing through his veins, and causing him to see red. Even after a century, she was still the same as when they were kids!

"Why that little....

No.

He took a deep breath to steady himself.

Once he delivered Kaien's body, _then_ he'd knock little miss arrogant down a few pegs!

Feeling as if he had a purpose again, he quietly set out...

--

"B-Big Brother!!!" Young Ganju wailed as Naruto brought the body before him and Kukkaku, a sad, somber look in his eyes. However, Ganju now glared at Naruto fiercely, his eyes reflecting a fierce anger that was better directed at him, than Rukia. "Y-You killed him! BASTARD!" He screamed, tears in his eyes as he charged!

"Shut up." Naruto violently _slapped_ the youth away when he foolishly tried to rush him, and as the boy fell on his butt, his tone was just as nasty, perhaps even more so. "You're a Shiba, remember?! Shiba men don't cry no matter what, ya got that, you little shit?!"

He wouldn't allow Rukia to bear anymore of the burden for his death, anymore than she already had, and if it meant he was to be hated, loathed, evendespised for it, then so be it. If it was for the greater good, then he would do it.

Kukaku stared at Naruto for a moment, then whirled around, and shoved Ganju roughly.

"Inside!"

"B-But sis-

"INSIDE GANJU!" She bellowed, "Or I'll use your body as my new punching bag!" With a small squeak of surprise, the boy bolted, slamming the door shut, but not locking it, for fear of what she might do to him.

When at last he was gone, Kukaku now turned her attention to Naruto, who in turn showed her the letter and the envelope. She glanced at them for a second, sighed, then handed the parcel back to the blond.

"How did he...she couldn't bring herself to say the rest, and by this point was biting her lip to hold back a sob. But somehow, she managed to choke out the rest of what she wanted to say, though it clearly pained her to do so. "How did he die?"

"He was possesed by a hollow." Naruto couldn't bear to look her in the eye, for at this point, he felt low, lower than dirt. "There was nothing I could do."

"So you killed him?"

"Yes." He lied through his teeth. "It was me."

Kukaku Shiba was never one to show her emotions. She kept all of her feelings locked away, behind a facade of brash anger, irritation, and false bravado. She wasn't even that open around her family, and Kami forbid if you ever saw her soft side and lived to tell, for if you did, then she was most certainly going to kill you later.

But Kaien's death had come as an inexplicable shock to her, and she was more shaken than she would've liked to admit. No, shaken wasn't quite the right word here. She was trembling, crumbling, the tears about to fall out, yet unable to, for her sense of pride simply would not allow it.

"Damnit!"

He allowed her to beat him senseless, making no effort to resist.

Once she was done, he showed her another item, this one a small needled filled with some purple fluid, and before she could react, he jammed the syringe into her arm, eliciting a small hiss of pain. "Here, this should restore your arm. Consider it... a good will offering. I know having me around won't make up for losing a brother, but...

He shrugged sadly.

"I'll try."

She snifled, and instinctively whiped at her face with her arm, her good arm, she realized, for it had simply reappeared from the stump, as if it had never even been gone in the first place at all. That, and referring to her as family, pierced her, deeper than any blade, shattering the stubborn pride that prevented the tears from falling.

And so the tears came, and for the first time in a long time...

"Damn...it...This is just like....

Kukaku Shiba cried.

**Next time: Step back to a more cheerful time. The Academy days of Naruto and Kaien!**


	11. A Bitter Battle For Sanity

"Kaien Shiba. He was my best friend., no more than that. He was my brother. He died with a smile on his face, doing what he loved to do. Protecting his loved ones, protecting those he held precious and dear."

He scanned the assembly with eyes still dry, for he had refused to cry again, but was slightly saddened to see that not only were Kukkau and Miyako absent, but so were Rukia, Renji and Rangiku. Spurring himself on, he continued, "Words alone cannot express what I have to say, but I _can_ say with full confidence, that though his death may be forgotten with time, he will _always_ live on, in our hearts, in our memories, and in our minds. Which is why, for the sake of the Shiba family...

Everyone, excluding the ever stoic captains and their lieutenant's, stared at him with rapt attention, and tear filled eyes, but only Ukitake remained calm as the blond shrugged off the black cloak of mourning which he wore, exposing his shihakusho underneath...

And exposing the symbol of squad thirteen that he wore proudly upon his arm.

Several gasps rose at the insignia emblazoned upon the badge which bore the summer snowflake, but no one dared to voice their objections as Naruto spoke again, drowning anyone and everyone out.

"I have here his will, and his last wish, was that take his place. Both in name, and in rank." As he said this, his eye just happened to fall upon Lisa, who stared back at him unflinchingly, like always, but gave a slow nod of afirmation all the same. "For those of you who don't understand me, let me clarify. I, Naruto Uzumaki, shall henceforth be known as Naruto _Shiba_ Uzumaki. I will suceed Kaien Shiba as head of the Shiba clan...

He took a deep breath to steady himself, and a pang of guilt welled up in response."And if any of you _dare_ to refute my claim, then speak now, or forever hold your peace!" His tone changed as he continued to speak, becoming downright _feral_ towards the end, and the reason for his last statment. "Well, anyone?!"

Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of squad six, and Rukia's elder brother, disagreed for obvious reasons, and looked like he was about to say something, but Jushirou saw this and immediately placed a hand upon the Kuchiki's shoulder, frowned, and squeezed firmly, clearly saying, 'don't' preventing an incident in the process.

But something about the way Byakuya scowled...

Told him this was far from over.

After a moment of silence, Naruto realized his work was done.

With his speech finished, Naruto stepped down from the podium, admist the mourners, and silently made his way across those assembled to bid farewell to the head of the Shiba family.

Upon reaching the thirteen captains, he bowed once in respect before Ukitake, who smiled calmly in return, and spoke the words Naruto so desperately needed to hear right now. "You'll do him proud, Naruto Uzumaki. You'll do the Shiba clan proud."

"Th-Thank you, sir." Naruto was taken aback by the kind words, but managed to retain his composure long enough to take a deep breath and remember what he had to do. "Now, if you'll excuse me-

"Wait a moment, _lieutenant_."

Naruto stiffened, and forced himself to calm down as Byakuya spoke, setting his ragged nerves ablaze with fierce tension. He didn't have time for this stupid bickering, and not over something so pathetic as pride! For a moment, just a brief moment, he was about to tell the noble off, and tell him he could shove that _pride_ up his-

But with a great effort, he calmed down.

_'Calm down...calm down....Just be civil for a little while longer..._

"Ah, captain Kuchiki, have you seen Rukia?" It came out strained, and he knew he'd forced his hand, but the question was all he could think of right now, and the only one that'd downplay the conflict, rather than escalate it.

"No, I haven't." Byakuya replied in a clipped tone. "And it is not your business to ask of her whereabouts."

"Now now, you should cut our young lieutenant some slack." Aizen cut in, as the the crowd of onlookers paid there final respects to Kaien, whose body would later be taken elsewhere for burial, on the grounds of the Shiba Clan. "After all, he's been through quite the ordeal." It was like pouring salt on a wound, that was the effect of Ichimaru's words.

At his right side, Naruto's hand clenched into a fist, and it was all he could do not to lash out at the captain's of squad three and five. Something was roaring in his ears, demanding release, commanding him to kill the bastard for the insult, and to just kill Aizen for being alive.

With some difficulty, he forced the fox back down, managed a strained smile as he turned to face those two who put him so ill at ease. The words came out dripping with sarcastice venom, and he couldn't help himself to say:

"Thank you, Ichimaru-taichou, Aizen-taichou, but I don't need _your_ help."

--

As he dug Kaien's grave, the tears fell, but it was starting to rain now, so he liked to believe that had anyone been watching, they wouldn't even notice. Thunder, a loud, cataclysmic rumble, eclipsed a ragged sob as he set the coffin, a bare, wooden casket containing the lifeless body of his friend, in the cold, dead earth. The pale glow of a dim torch was his only source of light to work by, but still he painstakingly inscribed the words upon the face of the tombstone, using only the edge of his zanpaktou.

_Here lies Kaien Shiba, a man amongst men, a true friend, and a hero, loved by all soul reapers._

_He will be missed._

He climbed out of the grave, and looked up to the dark ominous sky, ready to let loose the rain, as opposed to the light drizzle falling haphazardly about him.

All that remained was to fill the grave in, but try as he might, and no matter how much he wanted to, couldn't bring himself to tear his gaze away from the coffin.

Once he closed the grave, once it was filled to the brim with unforgiving earth and gravel, he wouldn't be able to see Kaien again. He'd been supressing his emotions for so long, that he was about to burst.

He'd met Kaien here, he'd met Alkaid, Kukkaku, Miyako, and so many of his other friends here. This place was filled with memories now turned bitter and cold, just like the rain which now began to fall at a faster pace, whilst he hung his head low.

"Damn it." He mumbled under his breath, as he felt something snap. With a ragged sob, he threw his head back, and cursed the heavens for this cursed fate bestowed upon him, screaming aloud as the memories washed over him:

"DAMNIT!"

--

_(Flashback)_

"Oi! Uzumaki Naruto!"

"You're loud." The blond yawned, looking down from the highest branch of his favorite tree, and seeing a teen about his own age staring up at him with a triumphant glint in his eyes, and a smirk that was somewhere between a smile and sneer set upon his face. "Who're you anyway?"

"Name's Kaien Shiba!" The youth called back up at the blond. "Your sparring partner!"

--

"Eh?" He blinked, scratching the back of his head when he was presented with the individual who would be supervising his basic combat, hand to hand, and stealth training for his duration at the academy. Surprisingly, she was around the same age as him. "You're Alkaid, and we're...teammates?"

"Yeah, so? It's not like I _volunteered_ to train a _loser_ like you." She replied loftily, and almost immediately, he became very, _very_ annoyed. "Believe me, this is the last thing I wanted to do, but if my captain says I gotta train some loser like you-

"Oh really?" He reached for Amon, drew it, released without even using the shikai command...

And by whipping the shield about like a flail, scored a direct hit on the irritating girl, its round edge digging into her stomach. Her mouth went open in a silent 0, then the impact sent the surprised redhead flying into the nearest wall, which she then slumped down from, unconciouss, upon impact.

"Could a loser do that?" Naruto snorted as he recalled the blade back himself, and seized the shield's chain.

Imagine his surprise when the Alkaid he thought he had hit vanished in a plume of smoke.

He recognized the technique immediately.

"Kage Bunshin?!"

"Hmm, not bad blondie." She smirked, and a shortsword blade was held to his throat now, for she had gotten behind him in the confusion following her brilliant little deception. "It's been awhile since I've had to use one of those."

Poof!

Now _he_ was the one to vanish in a poof of smoke.

"Bugger!" She scowled, as he came up behind her, swinging the chain like a buzzsaw. "You think it's really gonna be that easy to hit me_?!"_She drew another shortsword from the sheathe at her hip, and much to his surprise, dissapeared in a flash of movement, leaving only a swishing sound in her wake.

_'Flash step!' _He realized too late.

She came flying in behind and to the right, and before he'd realized what had happened, she'd cracked two of his ribs with a vicious spin kick, the momentum of which threw him into, and through the wall, leaving a small hole where he had flown through.

--

_(End Flashback)_

(The next morning)

Rukia could not believe her eyes as the new 'lieutenant' everyone had been fussing about this morning, finally entered the room.

"Yo, I'm sure you all know me by know, but for those of you who don't, I'll introduce myself." He spoke slowly and calmly, scratching the back of his head whilst he glanced around the suddenly silent room, for his entrance had struck them all speechless.

"You'll all address me as Uzumaki fuku-taichou, got it? Good."

Without another word, he spun on one heel, and marched out.

--

"Aha!" A voice crowed, and following the sound of clapping he turned to see a young woman standing in branches the nearby tree, hands planted firmly on her hips, and staring defiantly down at him, a smirk pulling her lips upward. "Looks like you finally found me!"

"It's been awhile." He replied, looking up at her, drawing his blade and holding it before him. "Alkaid."

"Same here, Naruto!" She landed in a crouch, then rose with a spinning flourish. "Don't expect me to go easy on you!"

"Do you mind? I need to visit Miyako-whoa." The words died in his throat.

She hadn't really changed much personality wise, but as far as physically, she had blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Gone was the regular stealth force mask she used to wear back in their younger days, in fact, the outfit she now wore actually suited her personality very well, even if it did expose her midriff and draw wandering eyes.

"Q-Quit it!"

"Huh?" He blinked, then realized _he'd_ been staring, and now her face was bright red.

"I said knock it off!" She stammered, blushing furiously, unable to meet his gaze. "I didn't come here so you could ogle me, you loser perv! I came here to kick your ass into the ground!"

It took him a second or two to realize what she'd said.

"That's is _it_!" He snarled, releasing Amon, swung the chain around like a whip, then pulled it back to grasp its handle with his left hand, and extended the spikes which now rose from its serated edge. "I've had it with all this teasing and taunting Alkaid! I'm not taking crap, not from you, not from anyone! This time, I'll beat some humility into _you_!"

"Really? Let's see you try!" She waved for him to bring it, and stuck out her tongue to boot, driving the already depressed blond into a fury, the likes of which he had never felt before, and would likely never experience again, not for a very long time. "Or are you too _afraid_ to come at me head on, huh, coward?!"

"You'll eat those words!"

Slowly, she pulled out her twin shortsword, a devilish glint in her eyes as he charged full on. But it was not a simple charge, oh no, he wasn't that stupid. Instead of moving in a straight line, he zigzaggedto the left and right, with nearly invisible speed, clearly intent on drawing the first blood, before she could utilize or make use of her fearsome speed.

"Yeah, just like that." The tomboyish shinigami smirked, readying herself as he rapidly closed the gap between them, ripping up the terrain, already halfway across the field, and he wasn't slowing down any. "That's what I want to see."

**Next time: Beating some sense into Naruto? The wheel of fate turns again. **


	12. Humility

Clang!

Sparks flew about as they slammed into each other, the earth splitting beneath their feet, ablaze with their respective aura's of red and blue. Alkaid grinned smugly, but Naruto scowled fiercely as they each struggled for dominance against the other.

"Not bad." She grunted, noting that it tool a little more effort than usual, to keep him in place, not to mention the fact that he seemed to suddenly be her equal in strength. "You've gotten stronger since last time."

"I'm stronger than you." He growled, and now Alkaid was the one being pushed back, pushed _down_, as he seized the hilt with both hands...

"_Much_ stronger."

And struck.

Much to her surprise, he forced her back, each blow, every block, rattling her arms, leaving a cold sensation of numbness behind. In fact, it wasn't long before he had her up against a tree, and then _through_ it, as he viciously kicked her in the gut, spraying timber every which way from the blow.

This time, he knew he'd hit the original, and not a shadow clone, for a thin line of blood trickled down the line of her jaw. Out of the blue, he noticed that the sight of crimson was a stark contrast to her soft, alabaster skin, and...

Momentarily, he realized his mind was wandering, and shook his head to clear his mind from _that _train of thought.

_'Damn her! She's even screwing with my head!'_

As the stars spun before her eyes, she saw him, charging out of the smoke, and it was then that she realized he meant business, even before he brutally kicked her in the side of the ribs, grabbed her by the leg before she could fall again, and _threw_ her down to the ground again a second time. There was a loud thud as she hit the earth rolled some distance, then stopped "Is that it?" He sneered, eyes alight with madness, some small part of him revelling in the glory of seeing his most frequent tormentor, down on the ground, and had he been thinking straight, he would've realized something was wrong here. "Is that all you got?"

Very wrong indeed.

"Hell no!" The sudden burst of reaitsu startled him, and he wisely backed off a step, receiving several gashes on his shoulders, from the sheer killer intent the redhead had begun to radiate. "I'm not even warmed up yet!"

_'Damn! Just go down already!'_

"That's the way, Naruto!" Alkaid laughed, staggering back to her feet like a drunkard, wiping away the blood, and grinning like a crazed Kenpachi when she raised her head to meet Naruto's surprised gaze. "Friggin awesome! It's been a long time since somebody decked me like that!"

His eyes went wide as she clasped both shortswords together, hilt by hilt, her unique brown eyes flaring the distinctive color of her spiritual pressure. "Against you, I don't think I need to hold back anymore!" The golden edges now flared a bright vermillion, slowly taking a new shape, as she uttered the release command:

"Tosatsu Zenkaku! Soudai Enpuresu!"

For the first time, he got a good look at Alkaid's zanpaktou, as the two shortswords melded themselves into one, solid weapon. He'd expected, it would be something that fit her style of hand to hand combat, but was instead he was caught off guard by both the size and the irregular shape her zanpaktou had taken on. At first glance, the weapon looked to be nothing more than a larger than average broadsword with a hollowed out middle, and a rounded edge where the tip should've been.

However, circling around the blade, gleamed set of wicked silver spikes, that which comprised of the entire length, and only ended an inch or so above an elaborate purple guard. Her hands seemed to be inserted into it, for that was where the hilt lay, somewhere under all that metal.

Confusion briefly pierced the fog of wrath that had clouded his mind. Why would she have a weapon like that? The Onmiskido didn't pride itself on strength. If they had, assasinations would be nothing more than chaotic bloodbaths.

Speed and stealth were more of her forte than a power struggle, she relied more on her training, her skills, and deadly agility than brute force.

So why such an unwieldy weapon?

"Surprised?" She sneered, shoulder the massive broadsword, with its guard resting on her shoulder, preventing the spikes from digging into her own skin. "You didn't get a good look at it last time, did you?"

"Scared?" She taunted, as the blond gulped nervously.

"Urusai!" He howled, and steel met steel for the second time that day.

For another moment, they were evenly matched, neither giving an inch. But Alkaid smirked, ready to prove just how deadly this new weapon could be. Much to his dismay spikes began to _spin_, digging into Amon like a chainsaw, and spraying heated, electricity every which way.

"I already told you! You can't beat with me with brute strength!"

Before long, she forced him down, and easily swatted aside Amon, the large zanpaktou sliding off the edge of her own soul cutter, crashing harmlessly into the ground at her feet, and bearing a crack in its surface.

Naruto noticed this, and cursed himself for losing confidence.

"You've gotten rusty! You're still way too slow!"

"Am not!" He snarled, rising up to swing, but again she effortlessly evaded him, stepping to the right as Amon slammed into the space she'd been a second ago, spraying dirt and debris every which way.

**How dull.**

_'Kuso!'_

But just as he began to pull back, she planted one foot firmly on the chain, seized the blade's blunt edge, pushed forward with her heel...

And he immediately recognized the move she'd used to break Iyoten's neck, after all, the image had been burned into his retina's. But despite himself, despite his all consuming fury, and this onesided fight, he took a small measure of pride in the fact that she wasn't holding back any.

Instinctively, he tried to duck under the kick, but in doing so, received a jarring headbutt for his efforts, rendering him dazed, and wide open for a counter. Pain greeted him as his eyes regained their focus, her blade ripping into his unprotected side, tearing out what might've been a good hunk of flesh, and throwing the surprised blond through a series of trees.

She'd surprised him, she could tell by the look on his face as she appeared before him in a silent swish of shunpo, grabbed him up by the front of his shihakusho, tucked both legs close to her chest...

And like an uncoiled spring, kicked him into a tree.

"Is that it?"

Smirking at the snarl of frustration her prey gave from within the smoke, the redhead leapt away before he could trip her up with the chain, easily dodging the serated edge, and heaving it back like a baseball.

As the debris began to fall around him, Alkaid rolled her eyes, jammed her blade into the ground made a series of hand signs, and held a hand to the side of her mouth.

"Fire style-

In the ensuing torrent of fire that rushed from her lips, he felt unbearable agony rush through his veins, all along her words echoing in his ears as his mind faded to black...

And something else rushed to claim him.

_Is.... that it?_

_'Damn...it...Not...here..._

**You suck!**

Blue eyes snapped open, and he uttered a wordless scream as something cold, a sinister, chilling power, rushed through his veins. He had time for one last solitary thought, before the prescence of the fox swarmed over him.

_Oh...shit..._

**Now...it's my turn.**

_"Katsu oyobi Reipu." **(Rip and Ravage)**_ His mouth hissed, and with a sickening, bone popping squelch, a set of scaly black wings sprouted from his back. It was as if he were watching from the sidelines, as his body picked itself back up. A sickening laughter poured into his ears as his bones began to pop and change, his eyes flashing purple, and his skin began to bubble as a series of black chitinous segments molded over his still boiling flesh.

**I'll show you what this body can really do!**

He'd been taken over, lost in his fury.

_"Amon!" _He pleaded, begging the demi-god to interfere.

No answer, just a sense of dissapointment from the spirit of his zanpaktou.

_I warned you, gaki. This is what happens between shikai and bankai. Manifestation. It was bound to happen sooner or later, with you drawing on my power so heavily._

_'You didn't tell me this would happen!'_

_You have no one but yourself to blame!_

Alkaid frowned, her eyes narrowing as a dark, hulking shadow rose up from the flames, barely visible in the vortex of ash and flame. "Huh? What the... Its wings billowed out behind it, and with a gust of wind, vanquished the flames, nearly blowing her clear into the air in the process.

_'She'll be killed!'_

_And whose fault is that?_

"What the...hell?" What she saw would never be forgotten, for a hulking monstrosity now loomed over her, its prescence nearly enough to suffocate the very life out of her, here and now, even from across the field.

_'No..._

It bared its fangs behind its plated mouth, snarling fiercely at her. Slowly, it loped across the field, tucking both wings in as it went, picking up speed with every step, until it was flat out running at her in a headlong charge.

"Hmph. So this is the power you were hiding, huh?!" Bounding from foot to foot, the redhead grinned slyly. "About time you stopped holding back, Naruto! Bring it!"

Didn't she understand?!

_'Stop...Stop....Stop..._

Alkaid raised her zanpaktou, unaware of the peril she placed herself in, clearly intending to meet him head on. "Come on!" The monster roared a challenge and poured on the gas, claws extended and ready to rip her in half.

_'Run away!'_

Naruto held his head with both hands and screamed at his body to stop, but it would not. He was forced to look on in horror as Alkaid's zanpaktou was effortlessly batted away, and the girl herself was seized up by the face and held in the air...

Only to be slammed into the ground, shattering the earth beneath.

A pained cry escaped her lips, but she still smirked at the demon which held her fast.

"Heh...Is...that all ya got?"

_"OOOOOOOOOH!" _It howled, and slammed her into the ground again, then seemed to glare at her intentl, as if _daring_ the soul reaper to speak up again.

And of course, she did.

"Still alive!" She spit at the demon, who hissed and crushed her against the ground once more. "Damn, that was...weak... Every time she defied the creature's efforts to kill her, but each time, her defiance grew weaker, her voice softer and quieter as the ground became a crater beneath her broken body.

"Didn't...feel a thing... By now, her eyes were barely open, and she was barely even breathing.

_'That's enough! I said stop!' _Naruto howled at himself, looking at his hands, which now clenched into fists, but still the beatings continued, and despite his protests. _'This wasn't what I wanted!'_

Finally, as if it had grown tired of her, the demon threw Alkaid across the field, where she landed in a heap. But no sooner had the battered redhead hit the dirt, then the creature pointed a scaly hand towards her. Almost immediately, a red orb began to grow between its right and index finger, sputtering and hissing as red reiryoku coallesced into its existence.

A cero.

_'Stop stop stop stop stop!'_

_Admit it! _Amon's gravelly voice snarled in his head, drowning out his screams and all else, as the red glow streamed towards Alkaid. _Admit your fault, or you'll be controlled by guilt and emotion forever!_

_'I'm...sorry.' _He gasped, tears brimming in his eyes. _'I'm so...sorry.'_

_Then you've learned your lesson._

--

"Alkaid!" He sucked in a ragged breath as control returned to him, and the cero was diverted at the very last second. The black demonic creature he had become now began to crack and crumble, as Naruto's mind assummed dominance, rallying against the fox with such intensity, that the nine tails was actually forced back down under his own power.

With an ear splitting explosion, the monster exploded, and an out of breath Naruto appeared in its place. Amon fell to the ground beside him, now in its sealed state, but he paid no attention to that, as he stumbled across the rubble and debris to get to said redhead.

When at last he found her amongst all the fallen rocks and trees, she _was_ concious, but obviously wasn't lucid enough to speak clearly, for when he reached down to scoop her up, she grinned hazily at him.

"Heeeeeey, not bad. Been...awhile since someone kicked my ass like that."

"Idiot, you stupid idiot," He hissed, tears spilling out over his as he looked over her broken body, and then the ruined forest that his demonic transformation had left in absolute pieces. "Look what you made me do...

"S' an improvment." She laughed.

Gingerly, he raised one hand over her chest, and admnistered a healing kido to her wounds. "Dumbass." He wasn't exactly a medical expert, but it didn't take someone like Unohanna to tell that she'd die if she wasn't patched up, and fast.

"I'm sleepy...she slurred suddenly, her words dying off as her eyes slid shut without warning. "G'night...

"Alkaid?" A sudden fear clutched at his heart, dread coiling deep down into the pit of his stomach, as she relaxed in his arms, slowly going limp, her breathing slowing down...

"Alkaid!"

No response, and in desperation, he poured more of his energy into the healing spell, all the while trying to keep her talking."Hey, c'mon, stop fooling around damnit! This isn't funny anymore!"

Nothing, he realized, as he was finally forced to stop the spell, lest he start drawing upon his own life force.

_'No, she can't be..._

She looked so peaceful, just as if she were sleeping...

_'No no no no no..._

"Alkaid!"

"Mmph, stop callin' me." She grumbled, slapping at his chest, turning to one side, eye scrunching tightly shut, a small frown playing across her lips. "Noisy baka." The motion of which abruptly rendered Naruto speechless, killing his fear on the spot. "I'm trying to sleep, so shut yer trap."

A small tick mark appeared on his forehead, but a ragged sigh escaped his lips as he saw that she was indeed breathing normally again. Slowly, the incessant drumming in his ears slowed.

And that was when he was overwhelmed by weariness

"Crap...I'm worn out too."

As much as he wanted to console Miyako, at this point, he couldn't move another inch if he tried. With great effort, he reached into the pouch at his left hip, and pulled out a container. Within was a hell butterfly, which he now released, and instructed it to relay a recovery message to squad four.

As the butterfly took off, Naruto sighed. Slowly, his eyes slid shut, and a bitter chuckle escaped his lips, the sky beginning to spiral endlessly overhead. "Sheesh...

With a small thud, he fell back upon the ground, with a still sleeping Alkaid now falling atop him. He scowled as her hair tickled at his nose, but by this point, he was really too tired to care, or notice the contented smile on her face.

"What an annoying girl." He muttered, before sleep took him...

--

"C-Captain...Isane scratched the back of her head nervously, her tone tense as she beheld the two, both sound asleep, despite the ruined atmosphere around them, and despite all the hustle and bustle of all the shinigami running about, for it was still a mystery as to what had done this. "Is it really alright to move them in their...condition?"

Unohana smiled softly on the outside, but mentally, she made a note to further question Naruto after he recovered. Something _big_ had done this, and by the looks of it, that powerful something was inside Naruto.

If he achieved bankai...

"Yes, I suppose so."

--

(Sometime later)

"Ow...Naruto groaned as he came to, the room still spinning about him as he tried to get up way too fast. The nasuea in his stomach eventually forced him back down, and with a aggravated sigh, his head hit the pillow again. "What a headache...

"Aw, quit complaining!" A familair voice called from somewhere to his left, and when he turned his head to see just who it was, his eyes narrowed in slight annoyance. "Its afternoon and you're still not awake yet?"

"How can you still be up and about?" He managed to say, wincing from what had to be broken ribs, both on his left and right side, judging by the intensity of the pain.

Alkaid grinned cheerily, and shrugged her right arm, for the left was slung up in a sling, and aside from a few bandages wrapped around her forehead, she looked to be energetic as ever. "How can I not? I'm not the kind to lay in bed all day like you, Naruto!"

He bit back a retort, the memory of yesterday still fresh in his mind. His gaze lingered on the redhead for another moment or two, then he slowly pulled his gaze away, for the cast was a painful reminder of what he had done.

"...Shut up."

"Oh come on, you think my injuries are _your_ fault?" She shook her head, recognizing the depressed look he wore, and she absolutely would not allow her rival to be in such low spirits. It was no fun to harass him as he was now, so she'd have to cheer him up. "Get over yourself! That thing beat me up, not you."

"..." He refused to answer.

"It wasn't you." She insisted quietly, sitting down on the bed with him. "You don't fight like that. It's not your style to manhandle a girl like that, I can tell that sorta thing without even looking."

"But that thing was inside-

His eyes narrowed, as he realized what she'd just said. "Wait, how did you...

"Do I look stupid to you?" She replied with a deadpanned expression. "I'm not a third seat for nothing you know!"

She sighed and got back up.

"We'll have to do it again sometime. A mission or something." As she said this, she spun to face Naruto again, leaned forward with both hands on her hips, surprising him, both with the intense look in her eyes, and the light pink blush on her cheeks. "But don't you forget, I'm persistent, and I never give up, you got that?"

"Um...sure." He managed.

"Good." She grinned, and without another word, sped out of the relief station, slamming the door behind herself.

Leaving Naruto to scratch the back of his head.

"What a strange girl...

A knock at the door alerted him to a visitor.

"Come in."

The door creaked open, and as luck would have it, it just happened to be the one person he actually _wanted_ to see."Naruto-san, you're alright...oh thank kami.... But the poor thing looked about ready to burst into tears, which prompted Naruto to sputter out her name...

"M-Miyako-san!"

**Next time: Solace of warmth. Comforting Miyako, training, the duties of a clan head, and looking towards a forebodding future...**


	13. Sharing a Drink

**Sorry! I just had surgery, so I haven't been able to update certain stories that much or make them that long at times! Enjoy please and review!**

Upset didn't even _begin _to describe Miyako Shiba once she saw the sorry state Naruto had put himself in. No, mere words could not hope to express the raging turmoil in her soul, that swirling vortex of sadness and sorrow which threatened to drag her under, to drown her conciousness in misery and woe.

But as she laid eyes on him, an overwhelming sense of relief swarmed her senses, bringing her back to the surface, shoving air into lungs that refused to breathe. The moment she saw his expression, heard the startled "M-Miyako-san?" Pass his lips, all sense of control was stripped from her.

Her body _threw_ itself into autopilot, and before the third seat even knew what was happening, she'd thrown both arms around his neck, and all but buried her face into his chest. He stiffened, surprised, startled, unnerved by the sudden display.

Tears, unbidden, unwanted, flowed from her eyes, refusing to be held back but a moment longer. Despite the promise she'd made to herself, the promise to stay strong, to hold her head up high, and carry on the Shiba clan, she couldn't help it.

Comforting Rukia had taken everything out of her, and she herself had nothing more to give. A small, tiny hiccup, barely even audible, squeaked past her lips, whispering through the air, snaking into his ears...

"I'm sorry Miyako. Truly, I am."

Then there was silence.

She bit her lip until it hurt, but finally, a ragged sob forced them apart.

She'd lost him.

Kaien was gone, and he wasn't coming back.

Ever.

But...

Naruto, Kaien's dearest and closest friend, the only other person she'd willingly give her life for, was alright. She'd always seen him as a friend, a brother, a cheerful man who, though he somtimes frowned on Kaien's drinking habits, would stick by the Shiba clan through thick and thin.

He was alright.

--

And so the years passed.

--

She gnashed her teeth and kicked at her enemy, but again the figure retreated at the last moment, easily darting away from the pure white blade that was her shikai. Blood spurted from another wound, this one at the shoulder, and running down the length of her hip.

"Pointless." He got close enough to flick back a strand of her hair, and she jumped away as the ground shattered beneath the weight of his sword. "It's pointless if you don't try."

_Again!_

Clang!

_Again!!_

CLANG!

_Faster!_

Parry, block, sidestep.

_Right you fool! On your right!_

Duck, feint, lunge, the chain sweeping harmlessly overhead...

_Left you imbecile! LEFT!_

Too late, she felt the chain coil about her wrist, its coils tightening into a vice as they seized hold of her. At that moment, he could've easily shredded her down the middle, sliced her in half, or impaled her, killing her in a variety of unpleasant ways.

Yet he witheld it.

"You're still too slow, Kuchiki." He sighed, snapping the chain back, roughly dumping her on her butt, rather than slamming the bedraggled shinigami facefirst upon the ground. Grasping his zanpaktou by the hilt and sheathing, the blond shook his head in irritation.

"That's enough for today. Any more and you'll die from exhaustion." Rubbing her sore rump and wincing in pain, Rukia Kuchiki looked up at her lieutenant, slightly disheartened by her most recent defeat. Over the years his hair had become rougher, as had his personality, but still, he looked upon her as his student, much the same way he did with Rangiku and Renji, so in actuality, she'd probably gotten off easy.

"S-Sorry sir-

"Oi!" He planted a hand firmly atop her head, ruining her hair, glaring at her fiercely, much like Kaien had done on many an occasion. "What did I tell you Rukia?! Do NOT call me sir! It's Naruto, or Naruto fuku-taicho sensei!"

"H-Hai." She managed at last.

"Good." The scowl faded, replaced by a small grin as he released her and stood to his full height. "Now, were you able to harmonize with your zanpaktou, did you hear its voice, speaking to you at all?" Rukia blinked at this recalling the disdainful voice that had chastised her every move during the exercise.

"Hai. I heard....something. I think."

"Good enough." He repeated himself and began to walk away. "Now c'mon. I'm gonna be late, and I don't want to keep Lisa waiting."

"Where are we going?" Rukia asked, hurrying after him.

"We?" Naruto gave her a quizzical look, ruffling her hair as they came up on the senkaimon. "I, have an important mission in the world of the living. _You_ need to stay here and finish your training before you're assigned another task in the world of the living."

"Hai." She replied with a dejected look, knowing that this was probably another one of his excuses to go sightseeing. A slight pang of jealousy stung at her breast. Matsumoto had already made lieutenant under Naruto's tutelage, and rumor had it that Renji was going to be made Nii-sama's liuetenant.

Naruto....hadn't expressed much joy in Renji's upcoming promotion, well, at least not as much as he head with Rangiku-san's...

--

_(Sometime before)_

"Matsumoto Rangiku, I hereby grant you the rank of liuetenant."

Rangiku blinked once, then twice in surprise as the symbol was proffered to her. Yes, it was most certainly the symbol of the tenth division. That squad had been without a captain for quite awhile, but now, _their_ new captain was the youngest to ever _become_ a captain.

"Me?"

"Do you see anyone else in the room?" Naruto replied, handing her the lieutenant's badge with a pat on the back. "Besides, Toshirou-kun just became a captain, so I'd like you to keep an eye on him."

"But why?" She persisted with a puzzled expression.

"He came here because of you, remember-

"No," She shook her head emphatically, refusing to be distracted. "Naruto, why didn't _you_ become the new captain?"

He winced slightly at that, the lack of the term sensei. Once Matsumoto got an idea in her head, she could not be persuaded otherwise. Her curiosity, and occasional tendency to drink, were undeniable, unavoidable, and terrible persistent.

"Well," He sighed, scratching the back of his head, trying to think up an excuse. "I'm just too lazy I , all that paperwork would never suit me." Rangiku stared at him for a moment, as if to ascertain the truth of his words.

"Sensei you're so lazy." She teased, and he made a face, pretending to be annoyed, reaching across to tussle her strawberry blond hair. "Don't give him too much trouble now, alright Rangiku-san."

A faint pink tinge rose to her cheeks.

"Hai."

(Present)

"Oi! Don't just stand there Rukia!"

With a small sigh, she returned to the barracks.

--

Shrugging on his gigai, Naruto discreetly approached his destination.

"You're late." Lisa's voice greeted him before he even sat down at a table. He turned around and felt his breah taken away. For this evening, she had chosen a stunning black dress that left her shoulders bare and sleeveless, yet plunged at the neckline to expose her ample cleavage. At this moment, she was so lovely, that even her frown, directed at him, couldn't run her beauty. "And couldn't you wear something....decent?"

Somewhere along the past century, everyone had begun referring to these two as a couple. To keep up the pretense, they would often visit the world of the living, if not for amusement, then just to get out of the Seireitei.

Dating was a word Lisa never, _ever_ used.

She preffered the term...

Friends with benefits.

"Sorry." He, clad in sand brown khakis and a red island shirt emblazoned with palm trees winced at her piercing glare. "I got held up and I didn't know you wanted to wear something formal so-oh."

The reason for his 'oh' was that, for even as he spoke, Lisa reached down to the hem of her dress, and tore it off at the knees so it could serve as a makeshift shirt. Thankfully she too had a pair of khakis on under the dress, to which Naruto scratched his head in confusion.

"Erm...you had this planned, didn't you?"

"As a shinigami, we should always be prepared." She replied blandly, sitting down at the bar and ordering a drink. Human whiskey always tasted better than that bland stuff they had back in the bars of Seireitei, and after all that paperwork he'd been forced to sign as Shiba Clan Head....

Well, let us just say that he could use a little break. "Wow." He blinked in genuine surprise, calling for a drink of his own, Irish liquor, then taking a sip, blanching as the warm, burning liquid rushed down his throat. "You really sounded serious for a moment there."

"As you were when you achieved bankai?"

He lurched back in surprise, eyes going wide, then narrowing in Alkaid knew about his bankai!"Eh?! How do you know about-" He received a few stray glances from some of the more surly patrons, and wisely quieted down.

"How did you-

She shrugged, tossing back the shot glass, draining it in one gulp, then giving him a sly smile as the alcohol warmed her belly. Yeah, a few more shots like that and she'd _really_ be able to unwind after a long, lethargic day of signing Shunsui's paperwork.

"I have my ways."

**Next time: Path's of Fate. It all begins.**


End file.
